EL COMIENZO
by ALIANZAS
Summary: PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO ENTENDIA, EL COMIENZO, DEJEN REVIEWES, UNA MEGAPRODUCCION DE SUS AMIGOCHAS ALARIAN XATNER Y JUANIS, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN nn


Era una tarde seca en extremo, el viento calaba por las ventiscas de arena y el sol daba con toda su fuerza, a pesar del traje negro de una pieza que la cubría del cuello hasta los pies. La soledad se veía mas allá del horizonte del suelo estéril que había sido su hogar por 3 años, 3 años de luchas, tantas penurias al llegar, el rechazo primario y después un bonito final: su matrimonio, corto pero con significado.

Y ahora que éste termino quedo como al principio, tenia que recoger a toda su gente y llevarlos a un lugar seguro, pues ahora que no había nada que ver con su ex consorte, su gente ya no poseía sus derechos adquiridos en la unión.

Miro hacia atrás y observo a su gente subir provisiones para el largo viaje y sonrió tristemente, regresaban al lugar que juraron jamás volver y pensó en lo irónico de la situación. El viento jugo con su pelo negro, largo y ensortijado, con una blanca mano se acomodo unos cuantos mechones detrás de su oído puntiagudo, una marca de su madre, una nativa de este planeta-refugio, sus ojos verdes que estos eran herencia de su padre miro de nuevo todo el panorama.

Las construcciones que sirvieron como refugio parecían darles la despedida y noto en todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para construirlos y seguramente serian demolidos o dejados a la intemperie hasta terminar derruidos.

-Ya es hora de irnos Luisa- voltea y mira a su padre, el imponente líder de las Ninja Tortuga Mutantes y Jefe de toda la Comuna de Mutantes, ella le sonrió y acaricio la mejilla izquierda, adornada por una enorme cicatriz de la batalla cuando lograron llegar a este planeta, sonriéndole le informo que iría pronto con él, Leonardo le devolvió la sonrisa y regreso con el resto para ver si no se olvidaba nada.

En eso llega una aeronave provocando una enorme tolvanera, con preocupación noto que tenia el emblema real, tragando saliva llega hasta ella en cuanto aterrizo.

Algunos de los exiliados se preocuparon ya que algunos miembros de la comuna eran nativos y otros eran acérrimos enemigos de estos, pero que decidieron convivir hartos de las constantes guerras.

Leonardo trataba de calmarlos diciéndoles que hablaría con los de la aeronave, al igual que su hija a quien acompaño inmediatamente.

Una joven de cabello castaño largo emergió de esta y se abrazo a Leonardo con fuerza, él con dolor le respondió el abrazo, Así duraron varios segundos hasta que se separaron un poco. Ilssek, la esposa de Leonardo, llego y abrazo a su hija quien era su vivo retrato: Cabello castaño, ojos felinos y unas hermosas manchas color coral que adornaba con gracia el rostro.

Leonardo acaricia la suave mejilla que estaba empapada de lagrimas, unos ojos de suave color miel lo miraban con tristeza inaudita, sollozando agacho su rostro de nuevo al de su padre, mas el con todo su dolor la separo mirándola con sus ojos verdes.

-Si él no quiere venir déjalo, nosotros te ayudaremos con tus hijos- informo Luisa a su hermana, Ingrid la miro estupefacta y luego a su padre, quien asintió.

-Ben jamás dejara este lugar, solo tienes 2 caminos: Dejarlo o quedarte aquí, si no nos sigues lo entenderemos, recuerda que no podrás dejar este planeta porque tu matrimonio con él será anulado y perderás la custodia de tus hijos- le comento Leonardo con suavidad pero firmemente.

Al oír a su padre, se separo completamente de él, se abrazo para sí misma y después camino hacia la aeronave, Luisa iba a detenerla pero la mano de su padre apoyada en su hombro se lo impidió. Ambos vieron como la aeronave tomaba altura para perderse por el horizonte. Leonardo suspirando pesadamente se dio la vuelta y camino, Luisa volteo y noto una lagrima rodando por la mejilla de su padre; apretando los ojos y dientes con rabia, se agacho tomando un puñado de arena, se incorporo con la mano levantada y extendida haciendo que el viento se llevara la arena, cuando de ésta quedaron unos cuantos granos, se volteo y camino hacia la nave que la sacaría de este planeta, teniendo de fondo un sol...

El enorme sol de Thundera.

A millones de años luz, atardecía y el bosque de un hermoso planeta azul era testigo de algo sin precedentes, al menos para este planeta.

Unos dientes blancos se apretaban con fuerza cuando se sentía una nueva punzada de dolor, las enormes manos del color de las esmeraldas se presionaban con fuerza en el vientre para ayudar a su cometido.

La frente estaba perlada en sudor, a cada nueva contracción era difícil concentrarse, pero tenia que hacerlo o se dejaría llevar por el pánico y eso no era un lujo que debía tomarse, no para él... El Gran Rey de los Demonios.

Se mantenía en el césped de un claro boscoso, recargando la espalda en un frondoso roble, según sus cálculos ya faltaba poco, solo tenia que concentrar todas sus fuerzas y regurgitar, pero era extremadamente doloroso.

Dos contracciones mas y por fin lo logro, en sus manos yacía un blanco y ovalado huevo, cubierto de limo púrpura. Quiso observarlo por mas tiempo, pero una nueva arcada se lo impidió, en esta regurgito el resto de "liquido amniótico" que protegía el huevo. Cuando pudo recuperarse, con el dorso de su mano derecha se limpio la boca, estaba agotado, solo tenia fuerzas para mirar el huevo que esta quieto.

Y una duda lo asalto "¿Estará bien?" "¿Cómo sabré si se desarrollo bien?" Su mente cavilaba una y otra vez, mas un crujido le indico que no tendría que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

Poco a poco el cascaron fue llenándose de pequeñas líneas y algunos trozos de este caían hasta descubrir a un pequeño ser que era idéntico a su padre, era tan pequeño que cabía perfectamente en su mano, sus antenas se veían tan frágiles como las de una mariposa.

Pero no tenia el color de los nameks, al contrario su cuerpecito era grisáceo con algunas partes púrpuras en las nalguitas y codos, pronto Piccolo se sobrecogió al pensar que el bebé estaba mal o quizás peor... muerto.

"¡Vamos despierta!" –le indico mentalmente mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo "¡Tienes que hacerlo!" –apretó los ojos- "¡VIVE!"- En eso escucho un ligero hipo y después el llanto más débil que sus oídos hubieran percibido en su vida, al abrir los ojos noto que el pequeño poco a poco iba moviéndose, sus diminutos pulmones por vez primera jalaban aire, para sacarlo en un llanto cada vez mas y más fuerte, hasta convertirse en un canto a la vida, a la vida que comenzaba a surgir.

Piccolo respiraba con rapidez viendo a su hijo y sin poder controlarse comenzó a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo de felicidad, acerca a su hijo besándolo en la frente con todo su amor; el cuerpecito del bebe ahora tenia un saludable color y noto Piccolo que temblaba, lo acerco a su pecho para que escuchara su corazón y con una mano creo una mantita blanca para abrigarlo.

Una sonrisa irradiaba en su rostro siempre duro, suavizándolo, cuando el bebé dejo de llorar y abrió sus enormes ojos, idénticos a los de su padre, Piccolo acerco un dedo acariciando la suave mejillita del bebe y noto que lo seguía como si quisiera alimentarse de éste, notando que tenia hambre decidió que había descansado lo suficiente y regresaría al Templo Sagrado para darles la nueva noticia a Dende y Alarian, sus hijos adoptivos y sonrió imaginándose la cara que ambos pondrían al enterarse que tenían un hermano menor.

Al levantarse vio que la noche era estrellada, miro por un rato y noto su constelación favorita refulgir con toda su fuerza y supo cual seria el nombre adecuado para su hijo.

-Te llamare ORION- le susurro a su pequeño quien estaba durmiendo en su regazo, acomodando bien la mantita, se elevo suavemente para ir a su hogar.

Paso una semana rápidamente, donde aprendió varias cosas de los bebés, Alarian y Dende se volvían locos con el pequeño Orión que lloraba a pleno pulmón cuando su padre no se encontraba cerca o tardaba demasiado para atenderlo. Piccolo todo esto lo tomaba con gracia y paciencia, notando con sorpresa que si fuera hijo de otra persona ya le hubiera pedido a gritos al padre o a la madre que se llevaran al engendro a otra parte.

Los Z-Senshis y sus respectivas familias se fueron de espaldas al saber la buena nueva y no tardaron en llenar al nuevo padre de todo lo indispensable para la atención del crío que iba de unos brazos a otros (sobre todo de las mujeres) para verlo y apapacharlo, crispándole los nervios al namek, cuando algún atarantado (llámese Goku o Krillin) hacia llorar a su retoño

Y así pasaron "tranquilamente" 6 meses los cuales Piccolo tuvo que mantener vigilancia estrecha en Alarian quien más de una vez descubrió con Orión en la orilla del Templo y sosteniéndolo solamente de una piernita. Algunas tardes Piccolo paseaba volando con su hijo en brazos mostrándole todos los paisajes, el bebé gorjeaba de felicidad al sentir el viento y reía fascinado cuando su padre hacia cabriolas como volar a toda velocidad sobre algún río para que cuando el agua se partía por la fuerza del vuelo lo salpicara o cuando giraba sobre alguna rama larga.

Los meses fueron pasando, Orión, Dende y Alarian cada día se iban llevando mejor. El único problema que había era Oril, un demonio, que ocupo el cuerpo del pequeño namek al añito de edad debido a un "pequeño accidente" que tuvo el niño al tener contacto con el Agua Ultrasagrada, gracias a un descuido por parte de Dende.  
El día parecía que no iba ser fuera de lo normal; Dende hacia sus tareas de Kamisama, Piccolo y Alarian entrenaban arduamente y Mr. Momo vigilaba al pequeño Orión mientras cuidaba de su jardín. Todo parecía normal hasta que...

-**¡¡¡BROOOOMM!!!** -Una enorme esfera de poder dio de lleno entre los dos guerreros lanzándolos lejos uno del otro; Piccolo cayo pesadamente al igual que Alarian, por un rato todo fue confusión, hasta que el guerrero namek se incorporo y llamaba a gritos a su hija adoptiva, levantándose a traspiés camino unos cuantos metros, la encontró inconsciente entre algunos escombros de los pilares destruidos. Por el escándalo, Dende y Mr. Momo con Orión en brazos buscaban a los guerreros.

Otras ráfagas de poder fueron cayendo buscando un objetivo inespecífico, Piccolo cargo a Alarian y fue con sus hijos y sirviente al interior del Templo Sagrado.

Una enorme nave oval plateada aterriza en la plataforma del palacio celeste, de ahí salió un centenar de soldados vestidos de azul, con poderosas armas y se formaron en 5 grupos, después salió el que parecía ser el líder pues llevaba un traje distinto al de ellos.

En una lengua que Piccolo desconocía, dio instrucciones rompiendo la formación de sus soldados, todos fueron en distintas direcciones, buscando algo o alguien...

Sin perder mas tiempo, dejo a Alarian en un sillón de la sala y ordenándoles al resto que no saliera, fue a encarar a sus nuevos enemigos. Se enfilo hacia el Líder, quien al verlo lo mira de arriba a abajo con desprecio, Piccolo incremento su ki para amedrentarlo, pero su enemigo seguía tranquilo ante él.

-¡¡¡QUE ES LO QUE BUSCAS AQUÍ!!! -Bramo el namek quitándose su turbante y capa, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¿Eres el Kamisama de este planeta? -le pregunto como cualquier cosa y luego se llevo las manos hacia atrás- Si es así, prepárate a morir

-Papá... - Orión había escapado del salón y fue corriendo donde su padre, escondiéndose tras él.

-¡¿Quién quiere saberlo?!- le pregunta Piccolo al extraño entre dientes, tensándose porque su pequeño estuviera allí.-"Regresa al interior del Templo Orión."- le ordeno mentalmente.

-Papá.- el niño lo mira y se agarra a su pantalón.

-¿Papá?- mira al pequeño y luego al adulto- ¡Será una pena que este pequeño crezca sin padre!

-¡¡QUE!! -mas el namek no pudo reaccionar, como si un viento fuerte lo golpeara, fue lanzado varios metros hasta estrellarse en una pared del templo y saliendo en otra, trato de levantarse, mas un puñado de soldados le apuntaban. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, se esfumo de ellos, los soldados lo interceptaron por sus sensores y le disparaban sin cesar.

Como pudo tomo a su hijo con los soldados disparándole a quemarropa. Un disparo le dio de lleno en la pierna, casi destrozándosela, mas antes de caer al suelo lanzo una masenko que arraso con unos soldados.

Alarian ya estaba casi recuperada apareció destruyendo a mas soldados invocando a su espada Orinver, tomando a su padre del hombro de su gi, lo pone tras ella para defenderlo.

-¡¡¡KAMISAMA!!! –Piccolo volteo de pavor al escuchar el grito de Mr. Momo, una explosión había destruido el área donde se ocultaba Dende y su sirviente, hiriendo al joven namek, Mr. Momo lo llevaba en brazos, llegando hasta los guerreros para que les protegieran.

Una docena de naves más pequeña de la que llego abrían fuego, la joven dragen emitió su campo de fuerza para proteger a todos, pero era casi imposible por lo débil que se sentía. 

Las ráfagas de poder daban buena cuenta al palacio convirtiéndolo en segundos en escombros. Los soldados abrían fuego contra el campo de fuerza de Alarian, que en cualquier momento sucumbiría.

En eso una de las naves enemigas estalla en mil pedazos, seguida de otra y otra mas, las que quedaban rompieron su formación para combatir a quien osaba interponerse.

Apareció entre ellas una nave negra, sus cañones láser desintegraban todo a su paso. Solo quedaban 3 naves invasoras que daban batalla, mas fueron también aniquiladas.

El líder enemigo apretando los dientes con rabia, llama a sus soldados quienes disparaban para defenderse y aniquilar a la vez a los nameks.

Un agujero se abre en la base de la nave negra saliendo 6 criaturas vestidas en su totalidad de negro, usaban armas de alto poder y se abalanzaron contra el enemigo sin darles tregua.

Uno de ellos se separo, usaba una katana, cortando en pedazos a sus enemigos, pronto quedaba el líder quien huyendo entra a la nave, encendiéndola.

A toda velocidad se lanzo contra el espadachín, mas saltando quedo encima de la nave, usando su espada hizo varios cortes, la nave siguió unos metros su camino, mas empezó a echar chispas y luego se convirtió en una enorme bola de fuego estrellándose en la tierra.

Los soldados negros apresaron a los que sobrevivieron, uno de ellos camino hacia el espadachín que era el líder y guardaba su sable y le susurro algo. Este camino hacia los nameks y compañía.

El Templo Sagrado tuvo un estremecimiento y fue ladeándose a una velocidad vertiginosa. A un grito del líder, los soldados entraron a la nave negra, el guerrero levanto a los caídos y a empujones los hizo entrar en la nave. Dende que estaba recostado en el suelo de la nave, débilmente vio como su palacio caía a tierra como un enorme animal herido, sintió sus ojos aguarse a la vez que veía la tolvanera de polvo que ahora se convertía su hogar, Mr. Momo con pena lo abraza para consolarle.  
-Todo estará bien Kamisama, nosotros le ayudaremos - susurro una voz poniendo su mano en el hombro, Dende levanto la mirada topándose con un casco negro, pero luego puso su atención en Orión que dormía junto a Piccolo, quien estaba sumamente lastimado y que descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de Alarian, quiso hacer el intento de levantarse, mas un agudo dolor en su cuerpo le indico que no debía hacerlo, Mr. Momo, lo cubre con una frazada azul que unos soldados les proporcionaron a todos.

El líder camino hacia la pantalla de la nave, tecleo algo y luego en la pantalla apareció el rostro de un reptil rojo, sus ojos amarillos sin pupilas parpadearon unos segundos.

-¡Mis felicitaciones Sargento Yoshi! Veo con agrado que su misión termina con bien -La voz grave del reptil congelaba la sangre

-Mayor Merak, solicito permiso a llevar a los rescatados a las instalaciones medicas de la OCI para su valoración –dijo la voz mecánicamente, debido al eco que se formaba dentro del casco.

-¡Solicitud negada! Su misión solo fue de evitar el asesinato del guardián de este insignificante planeta, ya que al morir este, la victima importante a exterminar seria el Príncipe Auro del planeta X-Diom,

-¡Pero señor! Están heridos y...

-Dije "Solicitud Negada" sargento, deje a los "protegidos" en cualquier lugar y regrese a la base… Es una orden... –dió en ultimátum el Mayor Merak dando por terminada la comunicación; el Sargento Yoshi golpea su puño al tablero en actitud impotente, voltea hacia los "protegidos" y después habla en otro dialecto, algunos de sus compañeros respingan.

El piloto asiente y maniobra hacia otra dirección, en pocos minutos la aeronave llega hacia una zona boscosa y retirada de la civilización, ahí se encontraba una especie de asentamiento civil. Las personas que estaban ahí miran hacia la nave, algunos lugareños se acercan como si la conocieran; quien se hace llamar Yoshi, llamo a uno de los lugareños quien es una enorme tortuga mutante, al ver a Dende y compañía, hizo un ademán, donde aparecieron 3 tortugas mas, entraron a la nave y los llevaron dentro de una tienda de campaña que servía como hospital.

Los acomodaron cuidadosamente en unos camastros, Leonardo quien era al que llamo primero el sargento Yoshi, revisaba las heridas de todos para ver si no había algunas de consideración.

Curo primero a Alarian quien tenia una pierna rota, algunas laceraciones en el cuerpo y un golpe fuerte en la cabeza; Mr. Momo tenía algunas quemaduras por la explosión del salón donde se ocultaban, Oril tenia algunos raspones y solo el susto, Leo le sonrió al pequeño y le dio una paleta de caramelo para que se entretuviera.

Piccolo por su parte era el más lastimado aparte de los golpes que sufrió, tenia la herida en la pierna, que había afectado la vena yugular, la hemorragia había sido profusa y aunque no peligraba en demasía su vida, tenia que estar al cuidado

Yoshi camino hacia Dende y coloco su mano en el hombro, el niño se estremeció al toque de esa mano que estaba manchada de sangre. 

-Kamisama le brindaremos aquí protección hasta que usted y su gente se restablezcan -mira alrededor- No es un gran lugar, pero le aseguro que nadie le molestara, si necesita de mi ayuda, solo llame a Yoshi- Dende asiente quedamente y se queda dormido por los sedantes que le inyectaron. Cuando nota que el pequeño namek se queda dormido sale de la tienda de campaña, Leonardo le alcanza para hablar

-¿Crees que sean peligrosos? –cuestiono el mutante reflejándose en el casco negro, el dueño de este nego con la cabeza, mas Leonardo no quiso quedarse con la preocupación

-¡Por Dios!- señala el oscuro a la tienda con su mano- ¡Allá dentro esta un niño de 10 años que iban a asesinar para matar a un idiota que tiene un poderoso regimiento! ¡Este niño que es un "dios guardián"! –hace comillas con sus dedos- ¡Solo contaba con la ayuda de una chica de 14 años, un sirviente rechoncho, un niño de 1 año y un namek que no les duro ni para el arranque!

-¡Mi misión sólo era que no le matasen para salvar a otro, pero no podía dejarles malheridos, tu harías lo mismo! –Leonardo no dijo nada solo aspiro aire, sabía que el soldado tenía razón, pero la prioridad era la protección de la Comuna y que llegaran nuevos miembros que eran perseguidos, no estaba dentro de sus planes.

-Bien... –le mira fijamente- Solo hasta que se recuperen, después que busquen su propio refugio- le dijo sin mas y se retiro para ayudar al resto de su gente. Yoshi le siguió con la vista y dio la vuelta también, tenia que volver a la Base de la OCI (Organización de Control Interplanetario) para preparar su reporte.

"Creo que el volver nos dará buena suerte"- A dar la orden a su piloto, la poderosa nave bélica se enfiló a los confines del espacio.

Pasaron 3 días desde el incidente, los heridos se recuperban satisfactoriamente en la Comuna, una tarde Alarian se revolvió en la cama, gruñendo por lo bajo. Al abrir los ojos, miro hacia todos lados, viendo a su padre acostado a su lado.

-¡¡¡¡GGGRRROOOAAAAARRRR!!!!- Ruge la Dragen, transformándose en dragón, al salir al exterior, miro con odio el lugar donde se encontraba y comenzó a destruirlo, pensando que los habían capturado.

La gente corría por todos lados a protegerse, Leonardo salió de una tienda de campaña mirando el terror, llamando a sus hermanos fueron hacia donde se generaba el caos

-¡No!- Orión miro con horror lo que su hermana mayor estaba haciendo. La dragón se volvio hacia las tortugas y las encaro, poniéndose delante de pequeño namek para protegerlo.

-Acercáros y os mato... - gruñó bufando humo por sus orificios nasales.

-¡Leonardo que demonios sucede!- grito Donatello pero se quedo boquiabierto al ver el enorme dragón lanzando fuego hacia todos lados

Leonardo poniéndose enfrente de sus hermanos trataba de mantener la calma, su corazón latía a mil por hora, tragando saliva, bajo sus armas, ordenando lo mismo para sus hermanos

-No vamos a hacerles daño, un miembro de nuestro grupo les trajo al verles malheridos -le decía lo mas tranquilamente posible, por su parte sus hermanos ayudaban a los heridos a calmarlos y a otros mas que querian destrozar al dragón 

-Mi nombre es Leonardo y soy el líder de esta comunidad, venimos de otro mundo para vivir en paz, no queremos hacerles daño -mirando fijamente a los ojos del dragón- Por favor, no nos dañes

-Grrrr...- la dragón lo mira desconfiada.- ¿Cómo me puedo fiar de ti?- pregunto con voz profunda.- Los habitantes de este planeta soleis mentir.

Tu habitas este planeta ¿Porque también debía fiar de ti- le mira a los ojos, intuyendo algo- Pero a diferencia de los humanos, yo no lastimo a los que no lo son. Tu no eres humana, al igual que mi gente

-¿Cómo sabré que mientes? –cuestionó el mutante, tampoco podía darse el gusto de confiar en alguien que destruía su hogar de buenas a primeras, el dragón ofendiéndose lo encaro furiosamente

-¡Los dragenianos no mentimos! -rugió- ¡No somos tan mezquinos para hacer eso!

-Hermana... - Orión se sube encima de Alarian y se coloco sobre su cabeza- ¡Quiero irme a casa!- dijo el pequeño abrazándose a la cabeza.

-Te llevare a casa junto a padre y Dende.- le respondió, caminando hacia el lugar de donde había salido, se paro donde estaba la tienda-clínica y moviendo algunos escombros saco a Dende y Piccolo

-¡Espera! -Leonardo se acerca al dragón- Si los mueves no sobrevivirán, sus heridas son muy graves y tu también estas malherida. Sin contar con que aun los buscan quien les atacó

Te propongo algo: Recupérense y podrán irse, no habrá problema por nosotros -en eso recuerda algo- Tendré que avisar a...

-¡ALEJATE!- lo golpea con la cola.- ¡Haré lo que me venga en gana! ¡Los llevare a un lugar donde estaremos bien! - lo mira con arrogancia.- ¡No necesito la ayuda de un ser inferior para ello! –bufa nuevamente y se traga los cuerpos de los nameks.

-Orión- mira al pequeño- Vamos al núcleo, allí no podrán encontrarnos- El niño asiente y entra en las fauces.

Leonardo se incorporo apretando los dientes y se levanta, más un dolor en su costado le hizo hincarse, al quitar su mano noto que el golpe con la cola del dragón le había herido, Raphael quiso atacar al dragón, mas su hermano mayor se lo impidio

-¡Si quieres pelea, aquí me tienes!- dijo la dragona fieramente- ¡No le temo a nada! -abriendo las fauces, escupe una gran llamarada, que carboniza todo lo que toca.

-¿Así que consideras inferior al que te salvo el pellejo niña? - el dragón volteo la cabeza a donde provenia la voz, una aeronave roja había aterrizado cerca y sale el guerrero negro  
que era llamado Yoshi, tenia puesto su casco de igual color.

-Para mi solo son un puñado de terricolas.- gruñe.- ¡Y no me importa para nada que me hayas salvado la vida!- se voltea.- ¡Solo le debo algo a quienes son de mi misma especie o familia!

-¡A mi tampoco me interesa haberte salvado la vida! -su voz se oia despreciativa- ¡Solo me interesaba salvar al chico guardián! ¡El hecho que tu, el sirviente, el chiquillo y el guerrero-bueno-para-nada también se salvaran fue un accidente!- al oir al recien llegado Alarian sintio una bofetada con guante blanco, al haberles dicho "accidente". 

-Grrrrr...- abre de nuevo las fauces y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el guerrero.- ¡Como te atreves a llamar accidente a mi familia! –Tanto dragón como guerrero se pusieron en posición de ataque.

¡¡¡BASTA YA!!! -Un grito rompio el ambiente tenso- Mira Alarian sabemos que no te interesamos, pero ustedes sí, ahora mas que Dende esta malherido y ponernos todos a la defensiva no ayudara en nada- Mike pone una mirada suplicante -Por favor permítenos ayudarles, no queremos nada a cambio...

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- le pregunta, acercando el morro a él y resoplando, haciendo que una columna de humo saliera de cada orificio nasal.- Puedo matarte ahora mismo y no podrías hacer nada. -dando un rugido, se traga a la tortuga, que va a parar junto a sus hermanos y padre. -¡¡¡MIIIIIKE!!! -Grita Don al ver a su hermano ser tragado, Raph y Leo le detienen. El dragón hace como que se saborea, pero de pronto hace arcadas, al hacer una, sale Mike de golpe con Dende, Oril y Piccolo en brazos, con una sonrisa de triunfo se los entrega a sus hermanos para que los atendieran. -Una cosa que debes aprender pequeña, es que no debes tragarte a un psicoquinetico, si no quieres que tus organos se colapsen- susurro maliciosamente, sus ojos ámbar comenzaron a brillar volviendose dorados

-Grrrr... y tu lo que tienes que aprender es a no medirte con un dragen.- rugiendo se vuelve a su estado normal, desenfunda su espada Orinver y les planta cara.

-¡Devuélvanmelos ahora mismo si no quieren que los corte en pedazos!- amenaza tensándose por el desgaste de energía. 

-¡Suficiente!- Ahora el guerrero de ropa negra se acerco a espaldas de ella, Alarian volteo y puso su espada a centimetros del casco de su enemigo. Mas este no se movió por unos segundos, mueve sus manos a la altura de su cabeza y se saca el casco.

Alarian vio a una mujer de tez blanca y cabello negro ensortijado, sus ojos no eran humanos, sino felinos, de un raro verde, tan claros que casi se perdían en el blanco de estos.

-No les haremos daño, entiéndelo por favor, los que les hirieron son muy poderosos y están buscándoles. Si te llevas a tu familia lejos de aquí, nada ni nadie podrá ayudarles y no estas en condiciones. 

-Este lugar esta protegido por una organización para la que trabajo, desafortunadamente no me apoya con ustedes y los traje a escondidas. Si realmente amas a tu familia deja que se queden - planta una rodilla en el suelo, en señal de suplica- Te lo ruego... -la dragen la mira desconfiada.

-¿Como puedo asegurarme que no nos pasara nada? –su voz se oyó preocupada y por primera vez en su vida se sentía confusa de que alguien les ayudara de buenas a primeras

-Te aseguro por la vida de mi familia, que es lo más sagrado para mí, que a la tuya no le sucederá nada, lo juro por el código del Bushido -la mujer levanta la cabeza topándose las miradas de ambas, Alarian por un momento sintió creerle, pero dada su vida, no pondría su confianza tan fácilmente, mas acepto solo para que Piccolo y Dende se recuperaran

-¡Como nos traiciones, puedes tener esto seguro!- le da la espalda y camina hacia donde esta su familia.- ¡No descansare hasta que el último de ustedes y tu gente haya sido aniquilada por mi espada!- ruge y pasa de largo, caminando hacia un lugar apartado donde descansar.

-¡Wow! ¡Que chica! -respiro por fin Raphael, Mike se froto las sienes, pues estar en tensión con sus poderes psicoquinéticos le provocaba una migraña de lo mas fenomenal. Don y Leo se mantenían un poco alejados, de pronto Don recordó la herida de Leo y ambos fueron a la tienda de campaña que servia de hospital para su atención.

Los días pasaron y Dende se recupero rápidamente, se tomaba sus medicinas a regañadientes pero era el más tranquilo. Orión por su parte se la pasaba detrás de Alarian a pesar que otros niños querían jugar con el, pero después de varios intentos ya se juntaba con unos cuantos y jugaban con los carritos que compartían, formando caminitos de tierra llenándose de lodo hasta las antenas y luego Alarian le regañaba. Piccolo por su parte seguía recuperándose de las heridas, mas tenia que guardar reposo.

Leonardo los atendía con esmero, le era fácil gracias a sus conocimientos en medicina biotecnológica y con las enseñanzas que aprendió en la OCI conocía un gran numero de fisonomías extraterrestres. Don le ayudaba en todo lo posible.

Mas tenían todos un trabajo hasta los próximos 10 años, había que supervisar junto a sus hermanos la construcción de casas y lo mas necesario en la comuna, pero con trabajo en equipo de todos los miembros, las cosas eran un poco mas fáciles

Leonardo terminaba de vendar la pierna de Piccolo, al poner el broche de seguridad, se quito los guantes estériles y los tiro en un bote de basura.

-Listo, vendré a revisarle por la tarde -lo mira con sus ojos verdes- Y por favor trate de no levantarse o los puntos se abrirán de nuevo y tendrá una nueva hemorragia- la tortuga se levanto, al dirigirse a un gabinete que usaba para guardar el instrumental, la cortina a un lado de este se abrio, apareciendo la mujer que Alarian enfrentó hace unos días, miro al namek quien le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos para después retirarla.

-Veo que ya esta mejor- le dice mas a su padre que a Piccolo -Es un alivio, con el genio de la niña, mas nos vale que salga con vida- Leonardo le sonrió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes pedirle a la recién llegada que vigilara al paciente.

Mientras tanto Alarian estaba sentada en una banqueta, mirando como construyen una casa.

-¡Patéticos!- dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, resoplando se acerca a un grupo que intentaba levantar una viga. Apartándolos, puso un pie bajo el metal y lo levanta en un segundo, poniéndolo firme.

-¡Son unas criaturas muy debiluchas!- gruñe, mirando al grupo con algo de odio; entre los presente se encontraba Mike.

Mike enchino los ojos mirando a la joven burlona y aspiró aire, pronto las vigas, blocks de construccion, y todo se movían primero vibrando y luego se elevaron a varios metros de distancia del suelo, algunos mutantes miraban boquiabiertos al escena, al mirar hacia otro lado, vieron a Mike que sus ojos brillaban como 2 soles, a unos movimientos de sus manos, las vigas caian dando un golpe seco, una después de la otra, los blocks fueron apilandose y cubriéndose de cemento, en unos minutos varias construcciones tenian lo basico para unas casas. Todos los felicitaban al mutante, quien le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a la chica dragen.

"Simplemente no nos gusta Alardear mocosa" -le burlo telepáticamente, para después retirarse,  
bufando con el orgullo herido, miro a la tortuga; cerrando los ojos, extiendo las manos hacia los lados y emito un sonido muy quedo, como una melodía; al instante, las vigas, blocks de construcción, etc... Se comenzaron a mover. Siguiendo con la melodía, varias casas comenzaron a construirse a la vez.

Cuando dejo de cantar, cerca de 10 casas estaban levantadas y listas para ser usadas- "A mi tampoco me gusta alardear de mis poderes."- le dijo telepáticamente, sonriendo con suficiencia- "Y podría haber levantado muchas mas si hubiese querido." 

-Ya déjala enano- Raphael le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano menor -A esa niña no le dará una embolia usando sus poderes pero a ti sí y no me gustaría que mi hermanito terminara con un pañal- Mike gruño quedamente pero Raph tenia razón, sabia que sus poderes eran muy peligrosos y aun no sabía controlarlos; mirando a su hermano mayor se retiro humillado, pero se sintió feliz de ver a su esposa Nancy llamándolo para comer.

Alarian miró a la tortuga roja y le sonríe enseñando mis afilados colmillos; luego se gira y me marche a un pequeño terreno arenoso. Puso una mano en el suelo, cogiendo un poco de tierra entre las manos.

Se levanta y mira hacia el cielo. Meneando la cabeza, mete la mano en un saquito que llevaba al cinto y saca una semilla; la planta en la tierra y entona otra melodía; la tierra tiembla y de donde plantó la semilla, crece un árbol tan grande como un edifico.

En la tienda médica, la mujer que estaba con Piccolo mira el reloj que estaba en un buró cerca de la cama, camina y toma una cápsula que entregándosela junto con un vaso con agua -¿Esto para que es?- pregunto Piccolo, mirando la cápsula con algo de desconfianza.- ¿Cómo están mis hijos?- quiso saber el namek, echándose el medicamento en la boca y bebiendo un sorbo de agua para que pasase la cápsula.

Uno: La cápsula es un antibiótico, que ayudara a que tu pierna no tenga una infección; Dos: Están bien, la pierna de Alarian se recupero a los 3 días, Orión esta jugando con unos niños, mi madre lo vigila y Dende esta también recuperándose, y Mr. Momo esta bien, gracias por preguntar por él -Piccolo bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué tal se porta Orión? No habrá tenido ninguna clase de ataque en estos días ¿verdad?- quiso saber, preocupado por que su hijo pequeño hubiera sufrido uno de sus cambios de personalidad y Oril hubiera destruido algo sin él saberlo.

-No que yo sepa, se la pasa con sus amigos jugando y cuando tiene hambre va a mi casa a comer. -Piccolo suspira disimuladamente.

-Si se siente mal, avísenme. -dijo tranquilamente el Namek- Es un niño muy especial y si se enfada, puede crear grandes catástrofes.

-No hay problema Piccolo -se levanta de la silla, en eso llega una mutante de aspecto lobuno que la llama para algo importante, el oído hiperdesarrollado noto que la llamaba por un nombre: Yoshi; las mujeres salen de la tienda dejando al namek solo.

Orión estaba jugando con sus amiguitos cuando sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza, que lo hizo gritar. El pequeño se llevo las manos a la cabeza a la vez que caía al suelo de rodillas, cerrando fuertemente la boca. Varias gotas moradas cayeron al suelo, provenientes de la boca del namekcito.

Al escuchar el grito Ilssek se acerco al niño y lo cargo para ayudarle, al ver la sangre, corrió hacia su esposo que estaba en la tienda médica, le entrego al niño para que le atendiera, Piccolo estaba cerca y se levanto de la cama para ayudar a su hijo

Pero el movimiento fue muy rápido, haciendo que trastabillara, antes de caer al suelo, sintió que alguien lo levantaba, al voltear la cabeza, se topo con la mirada de Yoshi, con fuerza lo sostuvo de la pretina del pantalón y lo jalo hacia atrás para mantenerlo de pie, puso uno de los brazos encima de su hombro le llevo hasta su hijo.

-Orión, tranquilo.- Piccolo puso una mano en la frente de su hijo dándole parte de su energía a su hijo para hacerle más llevadero el dolor pero enseguida se canso al no estar del todo recuperado.

-Ya fue mucho esfuerzo, vamos a la cama -la mujer casi lo levantaba del pantalón para hacerlo caminar, Piccolo la seguía hasta que noto algo extraño en su mano, al mirar miro con horror que por querer sujetarse mejor y por culpa de un maldito mareo, tocaba uno de los senos de la mujer 

El sabia perfectamente lo que pasaría, bueno, no le había pasado nunca, pero había visto y la consecuencia de tocar "eso" era una buena paliza, con el rostro purpureado y sudando a mares miro hacia el rostro de la mujer.

Pero este estaba tranquilo y lo miraba serenamente, parpadeo un par de veces y ella le regalo una sonrisa- Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, no te preocupes- le dijo simplemente. Lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama y subió la pierna herida con cuidado para ir a ayudar a su padre, mas él le dijo que ya no había problema, pues Orión estaba profundamente dormido.

Yoshi cargo al niño y lo coloco a un lado de su padre, Piccolo tomo la frazada y la coloco sobre su hijo para que estuviera abrigado, al hacerlo miro fijamente a la mujer -Gracias -dijo acariciando la frente de su pequeño- Orión es un niño muy especial. Por ello, tengo que velar por su seguridad ante todo, aunque en ello me juegue la vida.

-Es el deber de todo padre- murmuro Yoshi- Y es deber de todos proteger la vida de quien lo necesite, como lo hago por mi familia, mi gente- lo mira a los ojos, mas Piccolo negó con la cabeza.

-No me refería ese tipo de protección - dijo tranquilamente- El cuerpo de Orión no admite medicamentos. Si le hubieran dado algo, se enfermaría y eso me hubiera cabreado -la mira con altivez- Aunque este herido, puedo hacerles pasar mal por hacer sufrir a algunos de mis hijos.

Al oírle Yoshi, parpadeo un par de veces, tragando saliva, se sintió avergonzada e indignada al saber que el creía que dañarían a sus hijos. Sin poder controlarse, lo abofetea y lo encara furiosa

-¡MIRA PENDEJITO, A MI NO ME VENGAS CON CHINGADERAS DE ESAS! (Que boquita) -Yoshi le apunta con su índice amenazadoramente -¡NO TE QUEDA EL PAPEL DE MACHO CONMIGO, BABOSO! -Leonardo e Ilssek se miraron uno al otro y salieron corriendo a toda pastilla para llamar al resto de las tortugas

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado!?- Piccolo se puso en pie, colérico. La agarra de la pechera de la blusa y la acerca a su rostro.- Óyeme bien, porque no soy del tipo de personas que repite las cosas.- entorna los ojos.- ¡Cómo le pase algo a alguno de mis hijos, firman todos su sentencia de muerte! -Ella le da un manotazo haciendo que la soltara

-¡Te dije "baboso"! ¡BA-BO-SO! ¡Nosotros seriamos incapaces de lastimar a los niños!- su voz parecía un gruñido ahogado -¡No tienes ningún derecho a tratarnos de esta manera... namek! -siseo esta ultima palabra mirándolo fijamente

-¡Ni ustedes a meterse en nuestras vidas!- gruño Piccolo.- ¡Nadie les pidió ayuda cuando atacaron el templo!- Ella ya no dijo nada, sintió un ya conocido sabor del sojuzgamiento, amargo como la bilis, apretando los dientes salió de la tienda para toparse con todo el grupo que grito al verla, cuando esta salió Piccolo pudo escuchar claramente: "¡Lo dejo con vida! ¡Por Dios, al ultimo que se atrevió a insultarla así, le arranco el corazón de cuajo!"

Piccolo suspiro y se sentó al lado de su hijo, ahogando un gemido de dolor cuando puso su pierna herida sobre la cama.

-Duerme, pequeño mío.- susurro, cargando a Orión y meciéndolo un poco, pero extrañamente no pudo olvidar la mirada de dolor aquella mujer

La mujer salió echando chispas de la comuna fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que se topara en su camino, en eso se topo con un árbol, por un momento pensó cuando coños había brotado, pero sin darle importancia se trepo en él llegando a una rama gruesa, se sentó en ella para observar el atardecer que se cernía lentamente en todo el valle.

Recordaba las palabras del namek y suspiro con enojo "¡¿Porque pensó eso?! ¡Jamás lastimaríamos a sus niños!" -pero también pensó que tenia razón, habían sido atacados y no podían darse el lujo de confiar en nadie.

Más siempre era lo mismo, la gente pensaba lo peor de ellos aunque demostraran lo contrario, no importaba el lugar, parecía ser que sólo el hecho de ser mutantes era un aliciente para desconfiar, también se reprochaba a sí misma en confiarse y brindarles ayuda, ahora pensaría primero en su familia y al carajo los demás.

-¡Qué haces en mi árbol!- Alarian aparece de la nada y la lance a tierra de un zarpazo. Cae al suelo a cuatro patas, gruñendo.- Este es un árbol sagrado, no te acerques a él.- le comunicó, mirándola con odio.

Yoshi apenas se levanto del suelo, atontada por la caída, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se la vio manchada de sangre, al tratar de incorporarse mejor, dio unos traspiés y cae al suelo, sin poder levantarse después.

Al despertar noto que estaba en la tienda médica, se incorporo un poco y vio a Leonardo que le impidió que se levantara, la miro por unos segundos -Que te paso- le pregunto

-Me caí, es todo... -murmuro llevándose una mano a la frente- Me trepé a un árbol extraño para meditar, pero creo que no me senté bien y caí- Leonardo le da un golpecito en el hombro para confortarla y se levanta del camastro.

-Veré si tu madre te prepara algún caldo- Yoshi lo mira y le sonríe

-Gracias Papá -al oírla Piccolo dejo de mecer un poco a Orión para mirarlos detenidamente

-"¿Papá?"- el Namek, alza una ceja.-"¡Pero si no parecen!" -Los mira detenidamente.

-Padre.- Dende entra en al estancia y se acerca a Piccolo.- Alarian ha...

-¿Qué pasa, Dende? –mira a su hijo mayor un tanto preocupado por algún ataque

-Alarian ha plantado un árbol Niscket en estas tierras.- contesto Kamisama.

-Entonces no hay peligro - dijo Piccolo tranquilamente- Ya sabes que ese árbol es sagrado para los dragens.

-Si pero lanzo de ahí a la señorita que nos cuida. -susurro el pequeño Kamisama, al oírle, Piccolo trago saliva y mira hacia el camastro próximo, donde su dueña les daba la espalda.

-¡Chitón!- le regaño Piccolo.- No hables con esto a nadie ¿Entendido?- Piccolo miro frío a su hijo.

-S-Si.- respondió Dende, Orión se despertó y miro a su padre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Tranquilo.- Piccolo lo mira y sonríe.- Duérmete otra vez, anda -El pequeño asiente y se vuelve a quedar dormido. Piccolo mira a su hijo mediano.

-Escúchame bien Dende. Los dragens plantan esos árboles para proteger, no lo olvides. -lo miro serio- Si lo ha hecho es porque aquí no se siente segura.

En el exterior, Alarian estaba sentada sobre una rama baja, mirando hacia el horizonte con aire solemne.

-Los días se acortan.- dijo para sí misma - El invierno se acerca- crea una capa y se la echa sobre los hombros- Pronto, muy pronto, mi poder bajara y el frío hará el resto. 

-aquí estas- se oye la voz de una mujer, al bajar la vista Alarian, noto el rostro de una mujer de aspecto felino y cabello corto castaño, la mujer le sonrió amigablemente a la vez que le mostraba un suéter negro - Seguramente tienes frío ¿Te gustaría ponerte algo más abrigador?

-No -respondió secamente.- ¡De ustedes no quiero nada!- vuelve a mirar al horizonte.- Puedo conseguir todo lo que quiera.

-Oh…- respondió la mujer quedamente mirando el suéter- Disculpa que te haya molestado, solo quise ser amigable contigo- la mujer ser retira silenciosamente, al entrar a su casa, Leonardo la miro con pena.

-Te dije que no funcionaria Ilssek- se levanta del sillón donde leia un libro y la abraza- Estas personas no quieren a nadie, es mejor mantenernos a raya, en cuanto el padre se recupere, se irán porque así lo desean- la mira con ternura- Anda vamos a cenar- Ilssek asiente y entran a la cocina.

En los confines de la Galaxia, una enorme nave plateada cubierta de cientos de cañones, flotaba en las inmediaciones del espacio, tenia un extraño emblema de una triangulo azul índigo y dentro de este unas líneas verticales plateadas. En sus adentros estaba miles de soldados que se preparaban en todo su armamento. En una de las habitaciones, la mas grande de todas, era un salón ricamente decorado

En su centro estaba un trono y ahí descansaba un ser de aspecto a un chacal, sus dientes eran enormes y su piel cafesosa estaba cubierta por sendas cicatrices. Vestía una especia de túnica plateada estaba sujeta a un cinturón dorado, tenia brazaletes dorados remarcando su jerarquía, de su lado derecho atada a una cadena, una extraterrestre de piel rosa y aspecto humanoide miraba hacia abajo en actitud sumisa. La puerta del salón principal se abrió, entrando por esta el líder del comando bélico que ataco a Piccolo y Cía., quien había escapado tele transportándose su frente estaba perlada en sudor y se apretaba las manos nerviosamente, tenia aspecto a una rata humanoide, sus ojillos amarillos miraban a todos lados como buscando algún apoyo, mas la sangre se le helo al ver al soberano llamándolo con una mano

-¡¡ASI QUE EL MOCOSO VIVIO!!- su voz tronadora hacia eco en todo el recinto- ¡¿TE FUE TAN DIFICIL MATAR A UN NIÑO DE 10 AÑOS?!- el súbdito se arrodillo temblando como una hoja y agacho la cabeza hasta el suelo.

-Mi señor, tiene unos guardianes muy poderosos y aparte… -duda en informar- Una patrulla de la OCI nos enfrento y dio cuenta de nosotros- se levanta de golpe con las manos en el suelo - ¡Por favor su Alteza Rior deme una oportunidad!- volvió a agachar la cabeza al piso.

Rior se acaricia el mentón con sus garras negras, toma la cadena donde esta su esclava atada y la jala con fuerza hacia el, la mujer reprime una queja y se lleva una mano al cuello, después con una fuerza increíble la jalonea hasta que el cuello se rompe, el cuerpo lanza a un lado como si se tratara de una hoja de papel sucio. Se levanta y camina hacia su vasallo que tiembla al verlo apuntándole con una de sus garras, el pobre infeliz comienza a retorcerse en medio de horrendos gritos, poco a poco de su cuerpo empiezan a salir llamas hasta envolverlo completamente hasta convertirse solo en cenizas; el resto de los soldados se miraban unos a otros muerto de miedo. Rior por su parte camina un poco mas pisando el montón de lo que fue su súbdito deteniéndose antes de salir

-Debemos hacer una pequeña visita - acto seguido salió del salón principal para cenar su platillo favorito: Recién nacidos.

En la Tierra había comenzado a refrescar, más de lo que el cuerpo de Alarian podía aguantar al ser un dragen, su temperatura debía mantenerse por encima de los 45 grados centígrados, por eso, la temperatura ambiente tenia que rondar los 30 grados para mantenerse caliente y en actividad. Se abraza a sí misma, echando vaho por la boca al respirar, temblando del frió.

-Como siga aquí, voy a pillar algo serio.- dijo temblando- Pero debo vigilar; no puedo permitir que nos pillen de nuevo por sorpresa.

¡Hey niña te congelaras el trasero antes de que sepas que paso! -con fastidio mira hacia abajo, ahora había una tortuga de mascara púrpura- Tenemos sensores infrarrojos y ultravioleta en todo alrededor, si algo se acerca lo sabremos ¡No nos gustaría que tu padre nos masacrara por tu testarudez!

-¡Déjame en paz! -gruñó temblando cada vez más- ¡No permitiré que nos ataquen de nuevo!

-Déjala tío Don, no entenderá- respondió Yoshi quedando aun lado de él- Ella entrara con su padre cuando quiera, antes no- al oírla Donatello se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, cuando estuvo lejos, Yoshi sube al árbol sin importarle las amenazas de la dueña. 

-¡Ya cállate! -le sorraja una bofetada que deja fuera de base a Alarian, antes de que reaccionara, le pone el suéter negro que Ilssek le había mostrado antes y unos pantalones gruesos; cuando cumplió su faena bajo del árbol como si nada.

Alarian no supo que hacer por un momento, al principio pensó en quemar la ropa, pero al sentir su calor y ver la preocupación con que la trataban cambio de idea, por inercia, se llevo las manos a los brazos, sintiendo la calidez

-No debiste hacer eso.- gruñe- Estaba muy bien- un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral y estornuda; snifea un poco y apoyo la espalda en el tronco del árbol, abrazándose de nuevo y mirando hacia las estrellas.

-No fue nada... -murmuro la mutante mirando también el cielo, por un largo rato no dijeron nada, en eso mira a la joven dragen- Ve a descansar tu padre- acto seguido se retira para entrar a su casa. Unos minutos después, Alarian baja y entra a la tienda donde su familia descansa

-Srita. Alarian, que bueno que ya entro, el viento esta muy helado para usted- dijo Mr. Momo cuando la vio entrar y llevaba una charola con café para los nameks y una mamila con té de manzanilla para Orión

-Cada día que pasa hace más frío.- frota sus manos contra los brazos.- No sé como sobreviven los terrícolas con esta temperatura tan baja (12 grados, para que sepan la temperatura).- vuelve a estornudar y otro escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.- ¡Odio este planeta!- se queja, yendo a la cama.- ¡Odio su temperatura!

-Luisa dice que como estamos en una zona boscosa, por eso se siente tanto frío, pero que el Sr. Donatello instalara un clima...- se oye un estruendo seguido de un zumbido sordo, lentamente el cuarto comenzó a entibiarse , Dende se ríe un poco – Ji ji ji ji ahora.

Todos lo miran con una gota de sudor en la frente, parecía ser que él y Mr. Momo se llevaban mejor con los extraños 

-No te confíes demasiado, hermano.- gruñe y se mete en la cama.- En cualquier momento podrían traicionarnos, recuérdalo.

-No seas así hermana -le sonrío tiernamente- Todos son personas que han sufrido, lo he visto dentro de sus corazones y no dudarían en ayudarnos… Sobre todo Luisa- Piccolo al escucharlo le intrigaba que llamara tan familiarmente a esa mujer 

-¿Y ese tono?- quiso saber Piccolo.- Le has cogido muy rápidamente confianza a estas personas, Dende. Debemos esperar un poco más para estar seguros si sus intenciones son buenas o no; recuerda que nos atacaron y ahora mismo estamos en una posición muy desfavorable.

-¡Aish Padre! –mira a todos- Piensen esto, si ellos quisieran atacarnos o traicionarnos lo hubieran hecho cuando Alarian y usted estaban muy mal heridos, ellos nos han curado y han cuidado hasta ahora ¿Nos les parece que ha pasado mas de un mes y no nos han hecho nada?- se cruza de brazos mirándolos sonriente, Piccolo se molestaba y mas cuando achacaba el mocoso sobre la mutante.

-Además... - lo mira pícaramente- ¡Es muy bonita!

-Pues a mí me parece una persona horrible, no respeta los ideales de los demás –Alarian vuelve a estornudar y se estremece en la cama.

-Pero se preocupa por todos, además no todos tienen que estar de acuerdo contigo hermana- mira a su padre- ¿Y tu que dices?

-¡No te importa lo que opine niño! –Dende se estremece por la forma como le contesta Piccolo y tapa a Orión para que no cogiese frío. En eso la mente de Piccolo resuena una voz harta conocida para el…

"Jejejeje ¿No será que te da vergüenza saber que te gusta alguien Pickles?" -la voz de Nail se oia clara y burlona

"¡Deja de llamarme "Pickles", Nail!"- Gruño Piccolo para sus adentro.-"¡¡¡Y METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS!!!"

"¿¡Pero si tus asuntos son también los míos!?- suena la voz indignada- Mira namek ya estas en edad de dar y merecer, pues te recuerdo que TU eres el último de los nameks que puede relacionarse con mujeres" –al escucharlo, la piel de Piccolo se eriza de nerviosismo.

"Aunque tampoco eres un jovenzuelo a Alarian le falta como 200 o 300 años para empezar a parecer mujer y para entonces ya seremos unos viejos decrepitos" –se queda un segundo en silencio- "La gatita no es de malos bigotes Jejejejeje"

"¡Cómo sigas por ese camino, Nail, te boto del cuerpo!"- Dijo cabreado Piccolo.-"¡Y de una vez te aviso!"- pasa una mano por encima de Orión que se había dormido.- "¡Tengo a mis hijos y estoy muy feliz de ello. No necesito nada más!"

"Mmmmmmmmh Cobarde"

"Insecto…"

"Babas…"

"Pesado…"

"¿Pesado yo? ¡No soy quien trata a la gente con la punta del pie! Te pasaste la raya esta vez, ellos ayudándote y tu con tus aires de grandeza que ni te quedan"

"¡Tengo que pensar antes en mis hijos!" -bufa-"¡Así qué déjame en paz y vuelve a tu letargo o va en serio eso de que te boto!"

"JAJAJAJA ¡Me encantaría namek! ¡Estoy mas que harto de vivir en tu cuerpo y aguantar todas las estupideces que haces y dices!"

"Grrrrr..."

"Grrrrrr"

"¿¡Quieres pelea!?"

"¡Adelante! Pero si haces ruido te mandaran callar. Mmmh pero si viene la gatita la pasare muy bien"

"¡Grrrr... ¡Qué quieres que te diga! ¿Que me gusta? ¡Estas soñando, baboso!" "¡Más que baboso!" ¬///¬

"¡Tu eres el babosote!" XD

"¡Já! Si solo hay que verte cuando ella aparece."- Se ríe Piccolo.- "¡Por poco y creas una laguna!"

"Hijos míos creo que no deben pelear ahora, ya es muy noche" –solicitó el antiguo Kamisama

Piccolo y Nail: "¡¡TU CALLATE!!" 

"¡Gulp!" oOU –se corta la comunicación del antiguo Kamisama.

"¿Así? ¡Pero eres tú el que aparece haciendo la laguna! JAJAJAJA ¡Han de pensar que eres un retardado mental!" XDDD

"¡Eso es porque tengo un retardado mental dentro!"- bufa de nuevo.-"¿¡En que estaba pensando yo cuando acepte tu propuesta de fusionarnos!?" (ToT)

"¡Si güey! ¡Te la creíste y ahora te quedaste chiflando la loma MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Como me la curo de ti! JAJAJAJAJAJA"- Y las risas siguieron por un buen rato

-"Grrrrr... ¡Me largo!" -Al abrir los ojos Piccolo y ver que sus hijos dormian, miro hacia el buró y noto que eran las 2 de la mañana, suspiro cansado y se acomodo para dormir un poco

Sin notar que una sombra se deslizaba lentamente hacia él, sin darle tiempo a nada, lo tomo de la pechera del cuello y lo lanzo hasta caer en el exterior

-¡¡Aaaah!!- Piccolo cierra los ojos por el dolor que le provenía de la pierna. Trata de ver quien lo había atacado.

Al tratar de levantarse, el peso le cae sobre el estomago y siente que lo toman de nuevo del cuello de su camisa, con la luz de la luna casi noto quien lo atacaba

-¡¡HOLA HERMANITO!! ¡¿ME EXTRAÑANSTE?! -Siente un puñetazo en el mentón- ¡¡YO TE HE EXTRAÑADO HORRORES!! -La figura es de un namek idéntico a él.

Por el escándalo salen las ninja tortugas seguidos de Yoshi, como pueden tratan de separarlos, hasta que lo logran, Leonardo se queda con Piccolo para revisarlo, mientras su hija forcejea con el namek.

-¡¡SUELTAME LUCIFER!! ¡¡ESTE DESGRACIADO TIENE QUE PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HIZO!!- Mas ella no acepta

-¡¡GIOVANNI CALMATE!! -Por fin el namek se calma, la mujer sin hacer caso, sigue sujetándolo de un brazo y se agacha para recoger un bastón para ciegos, se lo acerca a sus manos y lo sostiene.

-¡Padre!- Alarian sale de la tienda y se arrodilla junto a Piccolo. En ese momento comienza a nevar.

-Vuelve dentro, Alarian -le ordeno Piccolo, sentándose en el suelo- Estoy bien.

-¡NO!- gruñe fieramente y mira hacia el Namek ciego.-¿¡Como te has atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a mi padre!?- Ruge, acercándose amenazadoramente a éste- ¡Debería matarte! -Por momentos, iba sintiendo como le iba fallando la vista por la falta de energía. El frío empeoraba su situación, pues bajaba sus defensas rápidamente.

-¡Oh oh! Creo que tu no estas en situación de pelear mocosa- Mike la carga y la lleva dentro de su tienda de campaña, la recuesta en la cama y la cubre con la frazada, Leonardo le seguía junto con Raphael quienes llevaban a Piccolo y lo acomodaron en su camastro. Al hacerlo Leo se acerco a Alarian para atenderla, quien tenia un poco de fiebre

Solo es un poco de fiebre, tengo un medicamento para controlarlo pero... -mira a Piccolo como si pidiera permiso para atenderla

Afuera Giovanni y "Lucifer" (Yoshi) se sentaron en unas rocas cubiertas de nieve, el namek tenia la cabeza agachada y apretaba con fuerza su bastón, tenia los nudillos blancos por la fuerza, parecía pasar saliva para controlarse

-Ok Gio ¿Cómo fue que supiste que estábamos aquí? lo mira en silencio por un minuto.

-Recuerda que puedo sentir la energía que ustedes emanan- hablan sin voltear la cabeza hacia ella- Es una habilidad que comparto con mi "queridísimo" hermano.

-Tu hermano... - Yoshi se lleva una mano a la cabeza- Esto es de lo mas raro, me topo con este tipo que casi lo matan con su familia ¿Y resulta que es el desgraciado que te abandono cuando niño? -resopla incrédula- Si que el universo es pequeño hermanito.

-Demasiado... -susurro Giovanni con pesar.

-¡¡¡¡GROAAARRR!!!! -Grito escuchado en toda la comuna y sale la dragen como una bala de la tienda y se encarama al árbol sagrado. Esacala hasta las ramas más altas, mirando hacia abajo con odio.

-¡¡¡NI EN SUEÑOS!!!- Rugió, para que se escuchara bien.- ¡¡¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ME SAQUEN SANGRE!!!

-¡Pero necesitamos una muestra para ayudarte a crear una vacuna! -grita Donatello usando sus manos como megáfono y mirando hacia arriba, suspira mirando ahora a su hermano mayor -¿Y ahora que?

-¡No fastidies Don, ahora la chica estará mas enferma y el padre mas encabronado! -le arrebata la jeringa- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!- Leo mira hacia arriba- Vamos cariño te prometo que no te picaremos- le hace señas con la mano para que se acercara -¡Anda o te enfermaras mas!

-¡¡¡NI HABLAR!!!- se aferra más al tronco.- No pienso bajar.- gruñe por lo bajo.- Este es mi árbol y aquí me pienso quedar. – El líder mutante se lleva una mano a la cara -"¡Ay no puede ser que cruz!" - ¿¡Y ahora que!? -cuestiono Leonardo al cielo como si fuera a responderle.

Algo le pasa zumbando por la cabeza, que da directamente en la cabeza de Alarian, quien se suelta por el impacto y antes de que se estrellara en el suelo Leonardo la atrapa, al mirar hacia donde provino la piedra, se encontró con su hija de 10 años Frida con una resortera en su mano derecha, con la otra hacia la seña de victoria

Leo paso saliva al imaginarse el broncón que se le vendría, pero viendo a la niña noqueada (o) esperaba que no fuera tan peligroso, la acomodo bien en sus brazos y entro a la tienda argumentando que se había "cansado demasiado"

-Lamento lo sucedido.- dijo Piccolo, tumbado en su cama.- Alarian es algo temperamental. Cuando se trata de sacarle muestras de sangre, se pone nerviosa.- suspira.- no quiere que nadie lo haga.

-Lo veo, mira a la niña en sus brazos y sonrie- Tengo 5 hijas y todas son unas escandalosas en varios grados - le dice como un secreto- La mas valiente de todas el Maggie y tiene 3 años - se ríe quedamente e igual hace Piccolo, por primera vez ambos se sentían cómodos uno con el otro y no había esa maldita tensión

-Gracias por las molestias que se esta tomando y discúlpenme por haber desconfiado de ustedes.- dijo Piccolo, sentándose trabajosamente en la cama, reprimiendo un quejido.- estaba nervioso y preocupado por mis hijos.

-Lo sé -acomoda a Alarian en la cama- Venimos de un planeta que nos servia de refugio, ahora estamos en el lugar que mas nos odia- suspira y lo mira - Sé como es estar a la incertidumbre de un ataque y con niños pequeños a cargo -Piccolo suspira y mira a la tortuga directamente a los ojos.

-Creí que después de tanto tiempo, las luchas habían acabado, que podía vivir en paz con mis hijos- desvía la mirada.- pero ya veo que me equivoque.- me mira cuando gimo de dolor.- Alarian ha plantado un árbol nickest par protegernos de los ataques.- le comunico.- cuando llegue el enemigo un escudo sagrado se activara, protegiendo a todos los que nos encontremos en este lugar.

-En ese caso, puedo estar tranquilo -mira hacia el exterior y recuerda a cierta persona- Piccolo, la persona que le ataco hace unos momentos es mi hijo adoptivo, Giovanni... el… bueno... lo conoce pero a mi no me ha contado nada -lo mira directamente- ¿Como fue que usted y el se separaron?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.- dijo recortándose en el cabecero de la cama- Éramos pequeños y estábamos solos. Nuestro padre murió a manos de Son Goku, un amigo mío y tío de mis hijos. Gio y yo hacíamos todo juntos, desde entrenar hasta salir en busca de agua.

-Una tarde, mientras entrenábamos, un grupo de anti mutantes nos ataco -cierra los ojos- Era pequeño y tuve miedo al verlos, pues sabia lo que le hacían a los mutantes que encontraban. Se lo conté a Gio y salimos corriendo; cuando estuvieron cerca, salí volando, cogiendo a mi hermano por una mano para llevarlo conmigo pues él aun no sabia volar.

-En aquel tiempo no contaba con la fuerza de ahora y Gio pesaba mucho para mí. Intente por todos los medios que no se me cayera, pero al final se me escurrió de las manos y cayo al suelo. Fue entonces cuando los anti mutantes lo atacaron, a mí también, pero tenía la ventaja de estar en las alturas. Salí volando de allí cuando empezaron a dispararme.

-Al anochecer, regrese al lugar donde había caído mi hermano y comencé a buscarlo -Piccolo cierra con fuerza los ojos y desvía la cabeza hacia un lado.- al no encontrarlo, pensé que lo habían matado y perdí la esperanza de encontrarlo. Desde entonces, estuve solo, vagando por el mundo sin ningún rumbo fijo

-Unos años después, participe en el gran torneo de las artes marciales para vengar a nuestro padre, pero Goku me derroto; luego me hice cargo de su hijo pequeño, Son Gohan, adopte a Dende y Alarian. Y hace cosa de un año, tuve a Orión. -Leonardo no dijo nada por un rato, suspiro y miro al piso, su mente viajo muchos años atrás…

-Lo encontré malherido cuando estaba en una expedición que hacia para buscar curas naturales –se calla un momento y mira al namek- Estaba tan lastimado que creí que moriría, lo lleve a mi campamento y lo atendí cuanto pude, pero no pude hacer que viera de nuevo, así que lo adopte y le enseñe ninjitsu para que se defendiera.

-Le adoptamos mi esposa y yo y le pusimos el apellido Yoshi, el me cuenta que el nombre lo escogió el -esboza Leo una sonrisa- Según por que tu te adjudicaste el nombre de "Piccolo" por ser el mayor

-¡Ese nombre lo único que ha hecho a sido darme problemas!- Piccolo mira a la tortuga.- ¡Por el recuerdo de mi padre! –al oírlo Leonardo puso una mano en el hombro del namek para confortarlo.

-Piccolo, es solo un nombre, no tiene un significado mas que el que tu quieras ponerle, si tu padre cometió errores, fueron de él, no tienes porque pagarlo. Ahora te sugiero que hables con Giovanni y dejar todo en claro, dile que tu no quisiste dejarlo- se levanta colérico- ¡POR DIOS SOLO TENIAN 6 AÑOS! MALDITOS ANTI... -se controla un poco- Disculpa, es que... ¡Estoy harto de los anti mutantes! ¡Harto de todo esto, de vivir como proscritos cuando no hicimos nada! -suspira cansado.

-La vida es un camino lleno de obstáculos.- dijo Piccolo.- nunca hay que detenerse, por duro que sea la prueba que nos ponga por delante el destino.- mira hacia su hijo Orión, que se revolvió.- todos tenemos que seguir adelante, por muy difícil que sea.

-Una frase muy sabia, viniendo de alguien que seria mi hijo- sonrió con tristeza Leo, acaricio la cabecita de Orión y salió de la habitación. A los pocos minutos apareció Giovanni, aunque sus ojos no tenían vida, con el ceño fruncido notaba que estaba furioso, Piccolo le miro en silencio sorprendiéndose con el increíble parecido

-Mi padre me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- dijo sin emoción en su voz, si le pusieran su traje, nadie podría notar la diferencia

-Giovanni, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que pasó cuando éramos pequeños.- dijo Piccolo sin tapujos.- lamento todo lo que te paso, en serio. Te estuve buscando, pero al no encontrar ningún rastro tuyo, pensé que te habían matado.- dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz.- ¿Me podrás perdonar algún día?

Giovanni en silencio levantó un poco su mano derecha busco a tientas a su hermano, Piccolo estiro la suya para acercarlo a él, al tener contacto con sus manos, sintieron una corriente eléctrica que los hizo estremecer, Piccolo no dijo nada ¡Era la misma sensación cuando niños! Giovanni se puso pálido al rememorar la sensación, la hacerlo gruesos lagrimones escaparon de sus ojos.

-Hermano.. -susurro Giovanni a la vez que abraza con fuerzas a su hermano, Piccolo no sabia que hacer, hacia mucho que sentía el vacío y ahora estaba desapareciendo lentamente, pronto ambas figuras se abrazaban a la vez que un pequeño Orión miraba confuso la escena

-Tranquilo, hermanito -susurro Piccolo para no despertar a sus hijos- Ahora que te he encontrado, cuidare de ti. -lo abraza con más fuerza- No te volveré a dejar solo, te lo prometo.

-¿Cuidar de mí? Jejejeje- se separa de él y se seca una lagrima- Piccolo tenemos 32 años de edad, creo que ya no estoy para eso, mi esposa ya cuida de mi- al oírlo a Piccolo casi se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo.

- No me refería estar todo el día encima tuya -mira hacia otro lugar -Quería decir a que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, menso.- le pega una capón a su hermanito.

-JAJAJA -se soba Gio su cabeza con la mano- ¡Lo sé atarantado, solo quería asegurarme!- suspira un poco- Y dime ¿de donde sacaste a los 3 mocosos? -a tientas llega a la cabecita de Orión y la acaricia para felicidad del niño

-Dende y Alarian son mis hijos adoptivos. Orión es el único que es de mi sangre.- contesto Piccolo, poniéndose en pie con esfuerzo. Cojeando, fue donde su hermano.- aunque los 3, son mis hijos por igual y los quiero.

-Te felicito, eres muy buen padre- voltea la cabeza como si percibiera algo, Piccolo hace lo mismo y perciben la figura de Yoshi que esta sentada en una piedra, esta tan tranquila que parecía una estatua, Piccolo sentía curiosidad por ella y Giovanni lo "noto"

-¿Te llama la atención Lucifer? Cualquiera lo sentiría, es la persona mas extraña del mundo, tienes que ser muy concentrado para poder tratarla

-¿Porque la llamas Lucifer?- pregunto con interés.- Ese no es un nombre corriente.

-¡Lo se! -se encoge de hombros divertido- ¡Ese mote se lo ha ganado a pulso, es mala como el mismísimo demonio y le encanta torturar a sus enemigos! -sonríe- Pero como el demonio, también es un ángel de luz... cuando por fin logras hacerte su aliado ¡Ah! y porque se llama Luisa Fernanda...

-Entiendo.- Piccolo acaricia la cabeza de su hijo pequeño y mira hacia la mutante.- Dime una cosa, hermano ¿Recuperaras algún día la vista? ¿Hay algún modo de que puedas volver a ver?

-Nunca -dijo secamente- Los golpes que recibí en la cabeza crearon derrames cerebrales que dañaron el nervio óptico, que es el que crea las imágenes en el cerebro, ya me han puesto sistemas biónicos y nada, a lo mucho puedo ver sombras y las detesto. Pero no te preocupes, me han entrenado muy bien y puedo valerme por mi mismo, la vista no me es un sentido primordial- tienta en su mano un reloj de números resaltados.

-Ya es tarde, tienes que dormir o mi padre me matara por no dejarte descansar- cierra la carátula del reloj- ¿Que te parece si seguimos conversando mañana? Sin duda por tus heridas te quedaras un largo rato aquí –se levanta de la cama y lo acompaña a la puerta de la tienda- Que descanses- se retira de la tienda de campaña, Piccolo ve a lo lejos como se acerca a "Lucifer" y juntos platicando se alejan para entrar a una casa, el guerrero namek cojeando llega a su cama, cubre bien a Orión que esta ahora dormido y recostado en su almohada, se pone a pensar en todas las cosas que le están sucediendo últimamente.

La mañana se presentaba más fría de lo normal, cosa que hizo empeorar el estado de la dragen, quien se había hecho bola en su camastro y temblaba un poco.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Grito Orión, entrando en la tiendo corriendo, cubierto de nieve.- ¡¡Esta nevando!!- se sube a la cama de su padre y salta en ella.

-Jejeje Tranquilo, Orión.- Piccolo se echa a reír- ¡Es normal que nieve en esta época del año, que es Noviembre! -En la cama contigua, Dende y Alarian estaban luchando mentalmente, comprobando quien de los dos era el más fuerte en ese campo.

-¡Vente Orión vamos a hacer muñecos de nieve! -entro una niña de cabello castaño y ojos color miel y hermosos rasgos felinos, seguida de otra 2 mas pequeñas iguales a ella, tomando al pequeño de las manos se fueron corriendo creando una alharaca.

A los pocos minutos entro zumbando una bola de nieve dando de lleno al joven kamisama que lo hizo perder la concentración, aprovechando la oportunidad su hermana mayor le venció.

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! -se disculpo Frida, la hija mediana de Leonardo, (y quien es el vivo retrato de su madre, Ilssek)entrando a la tienda y dirigiéndose a Dende, con su mano enguantada limpiaba la nieve de la cabeza del namekcito, mientras su hermana se burlaba y ufanaba de su victoria.

-Jejejeje eres un debilucho hermanito -se ríe y estornuda- ¡Odio este lugar! –se abraza sí misma y frota sus manos contra ella- ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto frío?

-¿Porque no te pones algo mas abrigador?- Preguntó Frida cuando termino de limpiar a Dende, acto seguido se quito la bufanda verde que tenia y se la amarro a la joven dragen -Hay bastante ropa en mi casa, que te puedes poner, esta casi nueva

-¡Ni hablar!- bufa y se tapa con la colcha- Los dragens no estamos hechos para llevar tanto ropa puesta; principalmente porque vivimos en lugares cálidos.- estornuda de nuevo.- con una temperatura mínima de 52 grados.

-¡Órale! ¡Sí que hace calor allá! -se pone pensativa llevándose una mano al mentón- ¡Ya se! ¡Luisa tiene un traje térmico de cuando era chica! -se va corriendo para sorpresa de todos, a los pocos minutos aparece de nuevo con un traje color negro azulado de una sola pieza, a regañadientes se la pone a Alarian, el traje no apretaba la piel y era cálida al contacto, dándole a su nueva dueña una sensación de bienestar.

-¿Y bien, te sientes mejor? -cuestiono Frida, Alarian por su parte fue a un espejo cuadrado que había en una de las paredes y se puso a revisar su aspecto.

-¡Jum!- se mira por todos lados.- Me puedo acostumbrar a llevar esto puesto- cierra los ojos y hace aparecer una armadura ligera alrededor del traje- ¡Así esta mejor!- Hace varios movimientos, como si estuviera luchando.- ¡Es perfecto! ¡No me molestara cuando tenga que luchar!

-Son los trajes de combate de mi hermana- su rostro se ensombrece un poco, pero luego como por encanto se va corriendo con sus demás amigos a jugar en la nieve, mas se detiene en la puerta y mira a Dende- Oye amigo ¿Quieres jugar en la nieve?

-No, gracias.- Dende sonrie.- Estoy algo cansado.

-¡Anda!.- lo levanta su hermana de la cama.- Vete a jugar. –camina y le pone un abrigo café, una boina negra y una bufanda del mismo color.

-Aprovecha ahora que no estamos en el templo para divertirte Dende. -dijo Piccolo, recostándose en el cabecero de la cama.- cuando regresemos no tendrás tiempo para jugar. -mirando a su padre y nee-san, Dende salió corriendo al exterior, cogiendo de la mano a Frida.

-¿Y tu no quieres salir a jugar? Piccolo la mira con cariño, Alarian se sonroja un poco y se cruza de brazos al percibirla su padre como si fuera aun un crío.

-No... Ya no soy una niña pequeña para andarme correteando. -mira hacia otro lado- Además, alguien se tiene que quedar aquí para cuidarte.

-¡Ah vamos estaré bien! -le da un ligero zape en la cabeza, alborotándole el pelo- Lo único que quiero es dormir, Alarian miro un poco hacia afuera y bueno, el lugar estaba fantástico lleno de nieve y todos corriendo y jugando y,...

Ya sin poner mucha objeción se fue corriendo a jugar y ver si hacia nuevos amigos, Piccolo sonrió al ver la escena de sus hijos jugando sin ninguna preocupación.

-Es una bella escena... -el namek volteo la mirada y se topo a Luisa con una jofaina y varias toallas, no era tan espectacular la vista, cuando sus ojos se toparon con una de las manos de la mutante... tenia un abarra de jabón

-Hace 5 semanas que no te das un baño como Dios manda y por lo débil que estas no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo -le señala con la cabeza a la cama- Siéntate, te voy a bañar

-¡Ni hablar!- Piccolo se purpurea.- Lo puedo hacer yo solo muy bien. Solo necesito algún lugar donde pueda estar sentado y las cosas necesarias para bañarme.

-Si claro y yo soy Juana de Asbaje- lo mira medio cabreada y luego le sonrie- No será la primera vez que te baño- le contesto sin tapujos

-¿Co-como que no seria la pri-primera vez que me ba-bañas?- le pregunto un Piccolo tartamudeante y moreado hasta las antenas.   
Luisa puso la jofaina, toallas y jabón en una mesita cercana a la cama -Estuviste inconsciente 5 semanas y como mis tíos y mi padre tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, solo yo tengo la fuerza para moverte y no lastimar tus heridas -se cruza los brazos y le sonrie un poco como para convencerlo.

- Eso no significa que me bañaste. –la mira un poco aliviado- Solo me trasladaste de lugar.

-Moverte para que estuvieras sentado para tallar tu espalda y mover tus piernas para lavar tu... -se queda callada mirándolo con picardía para que comprendiera su silencio

-¡No estoy para juegos! ¡Siéntate en la cama para comenzar, tengo mucho trabajo! –ordeno señalando con la cabeza la cama, más el namek ofendido hasta el alma se cruza de brazos y en vez de ir a la cama, fue cojeando hacia la entrada de la tienda purpureado y mal humorado. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, una mano en su hombro lo jaloneo hacia atrás cayendo pesadamente en la cama, sin que pudiera evitarlo, camisa, pantalón y ropa interior se fueron volando, pronto una espumadera lo cubría

-¡¡¡DEJA DE MOVERTE TANTO O TE HARE SENTIR MUCHO DOLOR!!! -Gritaba Luisa mientras lavaba uno de los oídos de Piccolo, el por su parte se cubría con una sabana, sin importarle que se empapara de agua.  
-¡Ya te he dicho que podía hacerlo solo! -gira la cabeza- ¡Y deja de lavarme los oídos! -coge la muñeca de Luisa cuando iba a enjabonarle la oreja- ¡Me esta entrando todo el jabón y eso molesta mucho!

-¡¡Pues déjate lavar carambas!! ¡Ni que fuera la gran hazaña tocarte!- toma un botecito que había dentro de la jofaina y echa el contendido sobre Piccolo para enjuagarlo, enjabona de nuevo la toalla y comienza a tallar la espalda del namek, siguiendo su pecho y vientre, Piccolo no sabia ni que hacer, pero más se aterrorizo al escuchar en su mente una vocecita

"¡¡¡¡¡SIIIII SIIIIIII SIIIIIIIIII!!!!! ¡¡¡POR FIN SOY TOCADO POR UNA MUJER!!!" - Gritaba Nail feliz en la mente Piccolo, si este pudiera verlo, quizás estaría brincando de puro gusto

"¡¡¡¡MMMMHH!!!!" " ¡Que manos tan suavecitas tiene, yo que tu aprovechaba la situación!"

"¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS!!!" Rugió Piccolo, moreándose al máximo. "¡¡YA ESTA LA SITUACION ESTA MUY EMBARAZOSA PARA ESCUCHAR TUS TONTERIAS!!"

"JAJAJAJAJA" "¡¡PERO SI TIENES TODO A PEDIR DE BOCA!!" -Piccolo iba a responder mentalmente, cuando percibió la mirada extrañada de Luisa.

-¿Te sientes bien? -la mujer arquea una ceja al namek y miro hacia abajo y luego esquivo la mirada sonrojada, Piccolo miro también y se topo con cierto bulto en su entrepierna

-Eh... No te preocupes, suele pasar -respondió ella enjuagándolo con mas agua, con los poderes mentales de Piccolo percibió un pensamiento de ella... "PERVERTIDO"

"¡¡NAIL!!" "¡¡¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!!!"- rugió Piccolo en su mente.- "¡SI DEJARAS DE PENSAR COSAS EXTRAÑAS, NUESTRO CUERPO NO SE COMPARTARIA DE ESTA MANERA!!!" 

"¡YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER ESTA VEZ, ES TU CUERPO!" -burlo Nail a su contraparte, en eso comenzó a reírse, perdiéndose su risotada en las profundidades de la mente de Piccolo, ya mas calmado este, noto que el baño ya se había terminado, al levantar la vista noto que la mutante secaba el piso con un trapeador.

En el exterior, los chicos se estaban divirtiendo con sus nuevos amigos jugando a las escondidas. Cada niño se escondió en un lugar diferente, complicándole mucho la vida al que contaba, pues se habían ocultado en los porches de las casas o lugares más rebuscado como las cloacas.

Alarian había escalado a las ramas más altas del árbol sagrado; Dende se ocultó junto a un grupito de niños pequeños en un porche y Orión se metió bajo una banca de piedra. Ya llevaban un rato jugando cuando Orión se empezó a sentir mal, sintiendo fuertes punzadas de dolor en la cabeza y presión en el pecho. -"¡Mi turno, enano!"- dijo Oril en la cabeza del niño, tomando el cuerpo por la fuerza.

-¡¡AAAAAH!!- Grito Orión, vomitando sangre y cayendo de costado, quedando semiinconsciente en su escondite.  
Los gritos de los niños, alertaron a los adultos, Luisa dejo el trapeador de golpe corriendo hacia afuera, dejando a Piccolo preocupado, llego hacia donde estaban los pequeños, cargando a Orión, rápidamente lo llevo a la tienda medica, donde su padre les recibió. Sabiendo que Piccolo vendría a la fuerza, fue por él ayudándolo a sostenerse.

Leonardo revisaba los signos vitales de Orión con precisión, Donatello se aprestaba a su hermano en cualquier cosa que le pedía, pero se sentían impotentes al no saber que era lo que le sucedía al niño; Oril abrió los ojos y golpe a Leonardo con sus garras, haciéndole un corte profundo en la mejilla; luego se puso en pie y encaro a los adultos, poniéndose en posición de combate.

-¡Oril! ¿Cuando has despertado?- Piccolo se puso tenso al ver los ojos negro de su hijo.- pensé que te había dejado fuera de combate la ultima vez que apareciste.

-¿Pues te salió mal la jugada, viejo! -dijo el niño de forma mordaz- Para tu información, mientras Orión viva, yo seguiré vivo.

-Luisa sin saber que pasaba, pero sabiendo que habría bronca segura, coloco a Piccolo tras ella para protegerle

-Escucha, no sé que diablos seas, pero haz jodido a mi padre- Mas antes de que actuara, Leonardo con una mano en su mejilla sangrante, la detuvo ordenándole que saliera de la tienda medica, ella iba a contradecirlo, pero viendo la situación acato la orden, dejando a Piccolo en una silla.

Don iba a ayudar a su hermano, mas éste le indico que todo estaba bien, fue hacia unas gavetas, sacando unas gasas y material quirúrgico para cubrir su herida, mientras se curaba, miro al padre para saber que sucedía.

-¿Porque no estamos en el Templo?- pregunto Oril, mirando cabreado a todos los presentes.

-Nos atacaron, pero esta gente nos ayudo.- le contesto Piccolo- Regresa el cuerpo a Orión, Oril, o me veré obligado a castigarte. 

-¡Uy! ¡Uy! ¿Y que me vas hacer? ¿Darme unos azotes? JAJAJAJAJAJA- El niño se echa a reír a carcajada pura. 

-¿Alguien sabe que diablos sucede? -cuchicheo Mike hacia sus hermanos, Raph lo mira por unos segundos y luego a Oril.

-Parece ser que Orión tiene una doble personalidad, independiente de él, por presión o situación de estrés toma el control. Por lo que veo Orión no puede controlarle -mira al namek- Y solo Piccolo puede hacerlo, a menos que alguien con ciertas "habilidades" pueda ponerlo fuera de combate.

-¡¡YA RUGISTE PAPACITO!! -Sin darle tiempo a nada, Mike concentro su energía, emitiendo un ataque psíquico al niño, lanzándolo al exterior, chocando con un árbol quien deja caer todo la nieve sepultándolo, mas no fue suficiente haciendo que Oril saliera de su tumba blanca furioso

-¿¡¡QUIEN COJONES TE CREES PARA HACERME ESTO REPTIL!!?- Rugió el niño lanzando una enorme bola de energía hacia la tortuga. Mike concentrándose, creo una también que choco a la del niño, el estruendo fue tal que los demás fueron lanzados varios metros, Raph se levanto un poco, notando que su hermano menor flotaba en el aire, sus ojos relampagueaban llenos de furia

-¡¡¡NADIE ATACA A MI FAMILIA!!! -se concentra haciendo que la tierra temblara, partiéndose en varias partes, gruesas ramas salieron de estas atando por completo al pequeño namek apretujándolo, levantando el mutante su mano, apretó un poco su puño, haciendo que la rama aprisionara mas a su cautivo tronándole los huesos, solo era cuestión de un apretón mas para matarlo, cuando una voz femenina lo detuvo

-¡NO TIO MIKE! ¡¡¡CONTROLATE!!! -Grito Luisa cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, pues la luz que salía de los ojos y que ahora cubría el cuerpo de su tío era enceguecedora, como si reaccionara Mike parpadeo un par de veces, sus ojos se volvieron ambarinos y cayo al piso exhausto, la rama deja a su presa dejándole caer.

Luisa aliviada carga al niño y se arrodillo con este en brazos, se arrodillo ante su tío quien estaba respirando aceleradamente, en sus ojos había enormes lagrimas

-Dios mío... Yo... yo... ¡Iba a matarle! -sollozo muerto de miedo, Luisa lo abrazo con su mano izquierda arrullándolo como a un crió, susurrándole que todo estaba bien, a los pocos minutos Raph y Leo les atendían en lo que pudieran, mientras Piccolo vigilaba a su hijo que yacía en la cama inconsciente.

-¡TU!- Entró Alarian en la tienda donde estaban atendiendo a Mike y lo alzo del cuello, asfixiándolo.- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a atacar a mi hermano menor?- sus manos se transformaron en garras, clavándoselas en el cuello la tortuga.

-Tranquilízate Alarian. -Piccolo se acerca a su hija y le pone una mano en el hombro para que se calmase- No lo hizo con mala intención. Oril se había descontrolado.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! -Grita mirando feo a su padre.- Este imbecil se ha puesto con mi hermano pequeño.- aprieta más la mano donde tenia sujetado al mutante.- ¡Y lo va ha pagar!

-Si vas a cobrarle a alguien hazlo con... -Luisa se detuvo cuando las alarmas de la Comuna se activaron, Raph y ella salieron de la tienda, dejando al resto. Quedaron boquiabiertos al ver una nave negra flotar sobre toda la comuna, su tamaño era descomunal. A una orden de Raphael, el resto de los mutantes corrieron a las catacumbas a cubrirse, Don, Mike y Alarian salieron también, la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente, la nave no hacia ningún ruido, ni movimiento.

-Esto no me huele bien Donnie ¿Has visto alguna vez este tipo de armatoste? -cuestiono Raphael mirando al cielo, Mike cerro los ojos para ver si podía entrar en la mente de alguno de la tripulación, mas Raphael se lo impidió negándole con la cabeza, había gastado mucha energía y no quería que sufriera algún derrame cerebral.

-Es una nave de batalla cósmica- susurra Luisa a sus tíos- Parece imperial por el diseño, pero no puedo precisar a que imperio pertenece, pero esto es seguro... -traga saliva- No vienen en actitud pacifica.

Como un presagio la nave emite un rayo violáceo hacia el suelo, los mutantes se ponen en guardia para pelear, al tocar el rayo tierra, aparece la figura de una mujer de traje rojo de pies a cabeza, sus ojos eran completamente grises sin pupilas e iris, su piel era blanca y a modo de cabello eran 2 especies de antenas gruesas y enormes que estaban sujetas hacia atrás, al caminar un par de pasos miro a las tortugas con frialdad  
-Dennos lo que queremos y este planeta no sucumbirá ante Lord Rior- indico la extraterrestre tranquilamente

-¡¿Que es lo que deseas?! -ordeno Luisa plantándose frente a sus tíos, pero con los sucesos actuales, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que querían.

Como si los de la nave notaran las palabras hostiles de la mutante, abrieron fuego a todos lados, Raph, Don, Mike y Luisa saltaron en todas direcciones para cubrirse, Leonardo desde la tienda con ayuda de Giovanni tomo de un brazo a Piccolo y con el otro cargo a Orión, dándoles empellones para que corrieran, a una orden del líder, se abrió una escotilla de la tierra, un enorme mutante de pelaje rojizo y aspecto de un toro les recibió, Leonardo le dio la orden al mutante de que no salieran sin importarles lo que oyeran, este asintió y cerro la escotilla ante las protestas de Piccolo y Alarian.

Leonardo y el mutante los llevaron a unas galerías subterráneas iluminadas por antorchas, donde otros mutantes se protegían, a pesar de estar varios metros escuchaban los estruendos del combate y Sus gritos, algunos se estremecían de terror y abrazaba a los pequeños y débiles para protegerlos. Los guerrero junto con el líder se preparaban por si los enemigos llegaban a entrar.

-Grrrr... -Gruñe Alarian poniéndose en pie- ¡No me puedo quedar aquí sentada esperando a que nos encuentren! -Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de terror de los mutantes, mira a su padre y sale corriendo hacia la escotilla antes de que pudieran detenerme.

-¡¡GROAARRR!!- Rugió Alarian saliendo del escondite de un salto, rompiendo la escotilla. Al estar en el exterior, corre hacia el árbol Nickets y sube hasta la rama más alta.

-¡FUERZAS QUE EMANAN DEL CORAZON DE LA TIERRA! ¡SER QUE MORAS EN LA OSCURIDAD! ¡ESCUCHA AHORA MI RUEGO!- Alza las manos al cielo.- ¡¡¡PROTEGE A ESTAS CRIATURAS DE NUESTROS ENEMIGOS!!! -de la palma de sus manos, sale un aura de energía que fue cubriendo toda la comuna, echando de allí a los atacantes. Una vez el escudo de energía fue plegado y el enemigo quedo fuera, baje del árbol, jadeando y mirando hacia la nave imperial.

Mas el ataque no fue suficiente, de la nave imperial salió un ejercito mas pequeño disparando hacia todo lo que se moviera, por la debilidad que sentía, Alarian no pudo moverse a tiempo, mas una espada corto el disparo, al mirar, se topo con Luisa quien le sonrió con malicia, las 2 mujeres atacaban a sus enemigos con ferocidad, Alarian se sorprendió de ver a alguien que atacara con el mismo ímpetu que ella. Mike y sus hermanos también resistían al ataque, desearían que Leo se les uniera, pero dadas las circunstancias, el tenia que mantener el control en la comuna, pues no era lo mismo controla a 3 hermanos que aun grupo entero, Raphael apretando los dientes con furia, se abalanzo hacia una de las mininaves destruyéndola con sus sais, Don rompía unas cuantas con su bo y Mike las bloqueaba con sus nunchakus.

La sorpresa de todos fue enorme, la nave imperial activo la luz del principio, pero esta se torna blanca, escudriñándose por todos los recovecos de la comuna, como si los hubiera detectado, la luz abarca un enorme terreno, la tierra comenzó a temblar sacando de esta a sus protegidos. Con horror vieron como sus familiares y amigos eran engullidos por la luz para después la nave volar a velocidad orbital.

Alarian escapo un grito de angustia por su familia, mientras el resto trataba de recuperarse. Luisa sin tiempo que perder, encendió su aeronave y a gritos les ordeno que subieran, la dragen y las tortugas obedecieron, mas ella no siguió a la nave imperial, sino que voló a las instalaciones de la OCI para su ayuda.

Saltando de la aeronave, corrió hacia una de las poderosas naves de batalla, 3 soldados quisieron detenerla, mas golpeándolos subió a esta para activarla, Don, Mike, Raph y Alarian se pusieron los trajes de combate y se enfilaron hacia la nave enemiga para recuperar a su familia

En la nave Leonardo trataba de vencer el código de seguridad de su celda, mas 3 electrocutadas le convencieron de su faena, dando un resoplido de cansancio se acerco a su esposa e hijas y asegurarse que estuvieran bien. Algunos mutantes estaban heridos, pero nada serio, el miedo se cernía en el lugar.

Se escucha una puerta deslizándose y aparece Lord Rior, sus ojos de chacal miran a los prisioneros y dando una risotada se acerco un poco.

-Patéticos, simplemente patéticos -esbozó una maligna sonrisa descubriendo sus horrendos colmillos -Solo entréguenme al Kamisama de la Tierra y los dejare ir- se encoge de hombros- A menos que ustedes y su amado planeta se destruyan. -Los mutantes lo miran en silencio y uno de ellos (mutahumano) se levanta

-¡¡¡AQUI NO TENEMOS A NINGUN KAMISAMA!!! -Brama con furia -¡¡ASI QUE LARGARTE O...!! ¡¡¡AAARRGG!!! -Como si hubiera estallado por dentro, el infeliz mutante se convierte en cenizas ante la mirada atónita de sus congéneres, en segundos solo quedaba un montoncito de él

-Re-pi-to, denme al Kamisama de la Tierra y vivirán... O les pasara lo mismo que a él- Leonardo se levanta de donde estaba sentado y mira al chacal a los ojos.

-¡YO SOY EL KAMISAMA DE LA TIERRA! -Rior lo mira unos segundos y al resto de los mutantes que lo llamaban se convence de su "jerarquía", le da una orden al soldado que le acompaña y saca a Leonardo a pesar de las suplicas de sus hijas, mientras caminaban Leonardo volteo y les susurro "Los quiero" para perderse en la puerta

-DETENTE!!- Dende se levanta del suela antes de que se fueran muy lejos.- es mentira.- cierra los ojos y tiembla ligeramente por el miedo.- Yo soy Dende Daimaoh.- abre los ojos y mira a Rior.- yo soy el Kamisama de la Tierra.

-¿Con que engañándome eh? -mira a Leonardo con burla - Sabéis que el castigo por hacerlo es la muerte- Dende iba a protestar, mas la nave se cimbra dando señales de alarma, Rior olvidando a Dende corre hacia la cámara de controles, los soldados meten a Leo de nuevo a la celda, donde su esposa e sus hijas le abrazan con fuerzas. Levanta la vista y mira a Dende, llamándolo con la mano abraza al niño para consolarlo un poco

Rior dando traspies llega a la cámara de controles pidiendo informes de los daños, al informar un soldado aprieta los dientes ordenando maniobra evasiva.

En la nave de la OCI, Luisa esquivaba los ataques de la flotilla de naves enemigas, Alarian con un ligero instructivo por parte de la mutante, disparaba a rabiar hacia su enemigo, pero teniendo cuidado en no dar de lleno a la nave para no destruirla.

-Grrr... ¡Voy a por ellos! -deja lo que estaba haciendo y se dirige hacia el hangar, antes de que pudieran decir algo los demás, abre la escotilla y salta al espacio; luego, dando un rugido, se transforma en dragón y se lanza contra la nave, arremetiendo justo en el lugar donde podía sentir las energía de su familia y los mutantes. Creando una enorme explosión, Alarian abrasa con su fuego a los soldados que se le ponían enfrente, algunos salían corriendo par protegerse, mas también sucumbían ante el dragón. La algarabía fue general para los prisioneros, concentrándose Alarian, vuelve a su forma humana y va hacia donde siente la energía de sus hermanos.

-¡AQUI!- Dende saca un brazo por los barrotes para indicar a su hermana donde estaban. Acercándose a gran velocidad, los mira a todos y aferrando los hierros con ambas manos, arranca la puerta de la celda y la lanzó contra unos soldados que se dirigían hacia todos.

-¡Vayan hacia el hangar!.- se pone en posición de combate para cortar el camino a los soldados.- ¡Ahora iré! -asintiendo, Dende carga a Orión y Leo junto a Giovanni ayudan a Piccolo a caminar. Los prisioneros salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde la Dragen les había indicado.

Se escuchan varias explosiones por el pasillo y los gritos de dolor de los soldados por todo el recinto, una vez libre el camino, fue donde estaba el grupo y los mire a todos fríamente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo y no me gusta hacer esto pero... -Dando un rugido prolongado, se transforma de nuevo en dragón y apoyando la cabeza en el suelo, abre las fauces.

-¡Vamos!- Dende ayuda a su padre a subir y bajar por la garganta del animal, el cual hizo caritas de angustia cuando entraron en una cámara especial que albergaba al lado de la cavidad donde se concentraba el fuego.

Mas antes de que el grupo entrara, una explosión los ataco, cientos de soldados robots les disparaban a matar, dando gritos se protegían para no ser heridos, Alarian puso su cuerpo entre los mutantes y los robots, aplastando a varios con el cuerpo y golpeando a otros con la cola. Al ser un lugar pequeño, no podía desplegar toda su fuerza pues corría el riesgo de matar tanto a los que estaban dentro de ella como los que estaban fuera. Viendo que los pocos mutantes que aun no había entrado no se movían del sitio por el miedo, fue cogiendolos con la lengua y engulléndolos.

Una vez que todo el grupo estuvo dentro, una aura de fuego rodea su cuerpo, derritiendo a los robots y haciéndola pasar mal los que tenia dentro, pues la temperatura corporal se elevo hasta los 49 grados. Con una enorme llamarada, destruye la puerta del hangar, estaba lista para salir al espacio, cuando Luisa y sus tíos llegaron; haciendo lo mismo que el resto del grupo, los engulle y sale volando al espacio.

Cabreado, Rior ordeno que abrieran fuego. Los ataques de la nave explotaban muy cerca de Alarian, obligándola a girar bruscamente para no ser herida.

-Agarraos fuerte.- se escucha su voz en el cámara especial cuando acelera -Ya estaba saliendo del punto de mira de la nave, cuando un rayo rojo proveniente de ésta la alcanzo en el brazo derecho, rugiendo por el dolor y encolerizándose, da un giro muy brusco y encara a la NI, gruñendo y mostrando todos sus dientes. Coge una gran bocanada de "aire", hinchando el pecho, abre la boca y en vez de lanzar una llamarada, un rayo de energía negra atraviesa el espacio e hizo colisión contra la nave, partiéndola en dos. Dando el dragón un rugido de victoria, la nave imperial explota, sin dejar ningún sobreviviente, acabando con los años de terror intergaláctico, comparados con los de Lord Freezer.

Al terminar todo Alarian vuela hacia la OCI, aterrizando abruptamente por la falta de una extremidad; una vez a salvo abrió sus fauces, dejando salir al grupo.

-Nee-san.- Dende se le acerca corriendo al ver que estaba herida.

-Estaré bien, hermanito.- dijo tumbándose de costado, sin recuperar su forma "humana", Luisa sin perder tiempo, llamo por su brazalete a unos médicos de la OCI para que les atendieran a todos, varios hacían lo mismo con el dragón, después de varios minutos se acerco uno de ellos hacia Luisa con actitud sombría.

-Lo lamento sargento, el dragón perdió por completo el funcionamiento del brazo -al escucharle Donatello, camino hacia Alarian y acaricio el muñón calcinado sonriéndole

No te preocupes pequeña, yo mismo me encargare que ese brazo te funcione nuevo -Alarian no respondió, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, para volver a su forma base, al hacerlo, algunos médicos la cargaro0n en una camilla y se la llevaron para su cuidado.

Sorpresivamente llego una cuadrilla de 20 soldados armados hasta los dientes, se pusieron en posición de firmes y apareció un extraterrestre de apariencia humana mas de piel azul, quien se planto enfrente de Luisa, al estar cerca de ella, la abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas, mas para sorpresa de todos la mutante no se movió

-¡¡SARGENTO YOSHI, SU CONDUCTA ES INCONCEBIBLE, ATACAR SOLDADOS, ROBAR UNA NAVE BELICA, COMBATIR DENTRO DE LOS PARAMETROS UNIVERSALES, PERMITIR LA DESTRUCCION DE UN MIEMBRO DE LA OCI!!

-¿¡MIEMBRO DE LA OCI!?- gritó colérica Luisa- ¡ESE "MIEMBRO DE LA OCI" IBA A MATAR A UN NIÑO DE 10 AÑOS! ¡A EL KAMISAMA DE LA TIERRA! ¡COMO SOLDADO DE LA OCI, MI DEBER ES PROTEGER A TODO AQUEL QUE LO NECESITE!

¡¡ESO NO CONLLEVA A UN TERRICOLA, AUNQUE SEA UN NAMEK DE NACIMIENTO!! -indicando con la mano, 2 soldados sujetan a Luisa de los brazos, el militar la mira altanero - Sargento Yoshi, queda usted arrestada por desacato y lo que se le presente, en 3 horas será llevada a corte marcial- mirando a los soldados- ¡Llévensela! -los soldados obedecen dirigiendo a la prisionera a las celdas, ante la mirada atónita de todos

En menos de media hora, Mike se comunica con su hijo Mario Alberto, quien siendo abogado de la OCI se encargaría del caso, mas les informo a todos que los cargos eran muy fuertes.

Se les proporciono una sala para las tortugas, Piccolo se presto para servir de testigo, todos se ponían de acuerdo en lo que iban a decir dentro de poco.

En el tiempo estipulado, fueron llevados a Recinto de Justicia, todos se sentaron en las bancas del lado de la acusada, en unos segundos aparecieron unos soldados rodeando a Luisa, tenia puesto ahora un traje verde que indicaba que era una enemiga peligrosa, Leo traga saliva al ver a su hija, quien esta hizo una seña con su pulgar y le guiño un ojo indicándole que todo estaba bien, mas el padre pudo notar que tenia el rostro moretoneado, sin duda, la golpearon para divertirse un rato con ella

Después de ella, apareció el juez que seguiría el caso, parecía que todo el era pelo cano, mas su toga púrpura le imponía respeto, todos se levantaron para recibirle y con una mano les indico tomar asiento, después que lo hicieron comenzó a leer el caso.

Mario Alberto indicaba al jurado el rango de Luisa y las múltiples actividades que ejercía, señalando su preocupación por el bienestar universal.

Mas el fiscal tomaba los puntos de insubordinación, exposición al peligro de civiles cuando la acusada combatía y el que tomara propiedad de la OCI para su propio interés. El juicio estaba muy apretado y los abogados habían hecho muchos altercados, que el juez tenia que poner orden en la sala.

Era el turno de Piccolo, con ayuda de una muleta se sentó en el estrado, sujeto una pantalla de cristal a la vez que juraba decir la verdad.

El Fiscal se acerco a él y lo miro fijamente- Podría decirnos su nombre completo -le espeto rápidamente

-Piccolo Daimaoh Júnior - contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos, con tranquilidad y seriedad.

-Dígannos Sr. Daimaoh...¿Como es que conoció a esta mujer? -señalando hacia Luisa-

-La Sargento Yoshi ayudo a mi familia y a mi a defendernos de un enemigo que nos superaba en fuerza y poder con su batallón.- dijo Piccolo, sin mirarlo aun a los ojos.

-Mmmh una batalla -el fiscal se recarga en la baranda del estrado- ¿Y no es verdad Sr. Daimaoh que ella les llevo a una zona protegida por la OCI para su atención y cuidado, desobedeciendo estrictas ordenes de sus superiores?

-¿Me lo esta preguntando o es una afirmación?- dijo Piccolo.

-Preguntando... –contesto el Fiscal arqueando una ceja

-No estoy muy seguro, en ese momento estaba inconsciente, así que no sé que paso con exactitud. - respondió mirando por primera vez a los ojos, aunque luego la desvió.- el Fiscal notó el gesto y se acercó al namek en actitud desafiante, Piccolo sintió como su nuca se erizaba de odio hacia ese sujeto.

-Sr. Daimaoh ¿Esta tratando de ocultar algo? ¿Algo que la sargento Yoshi no debió haber hecho? Le recuerdo que esta bajo palabra.

-Sé perfectamente mi posición.- contesto Piccolo.- Y no tengo nada que ocultar. - El fiscal notando que no había nada mas que cuestionar le dio el turno a Mario Alberto, este se levanto y se acomodo su traje.

-Sr. Daimaoh, estuvo usted en la comuna mutante por casi 2 meses, los cuales tuvo contacto con la sargento Yoshi ¿Podría decirnos el comportamiento de ella en ese lapso de tiempo? Tuvo algún altercado entre los miembros de la comuna o disponía de un comportamiento no social?

-La Sargento Yoshi en todo momento se comporto como un civil más. -lo mira a los ojos con total seriedad- Estuvo cuidando de mis pequeños mientras yo estaba en cama por las heridas que tenia del combate que libre para proteger la vida de mi hijo adoptivo Dende, el Kamisama de la Tierra, al cual, quieran matar.

-No mas preguntas -dijo Mario Alberto, el fiscal se levanta e inmediatamente va hacia Piccolo

-Kamisama de la Tierra... -se lleva las manos al bolsillo del saco- Un gran puesto para alguien tan pequeño y sin duda tendrá muchos enemigos- saca las manos de los bolsillos y las junta y va hacia el jurado- Un planeta que no esta al cuidado de la OCI y que la acusada no dudo en utilizar el armamento de la OCI

¡OBJECION! -Indica Mario al juez -Obedeció a una orden, como esta indicado en la bitácora de la acusada, su deber era proteger al kamisama para protección de un miembro de la OCI- el juez leyó la información y dio a lugar

El fiscal mira de nuevo a Piccolo -Sr. Daimaoh usted es un namek ¿Que hace aquí? -al oír Mario Alberto objeta, indicando que a Piccolo no se le cuestionaba su residencia, el Juez denegó esta vez, pidiéndole a Piccolo que respondiera a la pregunta

-Mi padre era un Namek que huyo del cataclismo climático que sufrió el planeta hace siglos. Hace años, murió a manos de un amigo mío; antes de morir, proyecto un huevo, del cual salí. Resido en la Tierra desde que nací, así que me considero un Terrícola más.

-Interesante... Bien Sr. Daimaoh no mas preguntas -el juez pregunta a Mario, mas el negó, por lo que Piccolo se levanta del estrado y con ayuda de Leonardo se dirige a su asiento.

-¡Ahora llamo a la acusada al estrado!- la conmoción fue general, Luisa se levanto lentamente y camino arrastrando los pies, mira a Piccolo y le sonrió como si le diera las gracias, se sentó en el estrado y también juro decir la verdad.

El primero en cuestionar fue el fiscal que parecía deleitarse por la situación.

-Sargento Yoshi, usted salvo a un niño de 10 años que tiene un puesto muy importante por orden de la OCI, no se le culpa de eso, pero aparte, le protegió y cuido por un tiempo.

-No solo eso, Lord Rior fue en su búsqueda y le capturo, mas usted le salva, aunque sus superiores le indicaron lo contrario ¿Porque hizo eso? -Luisa le escucho serenamente y se le acerco un poco - Por que es un ser vivo

-Un ser vivo... -el fiscal se rasca la cabeza - Todos entendemos eso, y bueno cualquiera defendería a un niño en todas nuestras posibilidades, pero no hizo eso -le apunta con el dedo- ¡TOMANDO PROPIEDAD DE LA OCI PARA HACERLO!

-¡OBJECION! –Mario se levanta de su lugar y llama al Juez

-Y APARTE LO LLEVO A UNA AREA PROTEGIDA DE LA OCI DESOBEDECIENDO ORDENES DE SU SUPERIOR AL MANDO!- El Fiscal apunta acusadoramente con el dedo índice a la mutante a manera de humillarla

-¡OBJECION SU SEÑORIA! -El juez golpeaba su martillo para detener al fiscal, mas esto no lo amedrentaba

-¡¡¡Y APARTE PERMITIO EL ASESINATO DE UN MIEMBRO DE LA OCI!!! –mira hacia el jurado- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡¿PERMITIRIAN QUE SU GENTE FUERA PROTEGIDA POR ALGUIEN QUE TOMA LA JUSTICIA POR SU PROPIA CUENTA Y ELIMINA SERES QUE ESTAN BAJO SU CUIDADO?! ¡YO ESTARIA MAS QUE ATERRADO! –En eso se escucha la puerta ser abierta con fuerza, todos voltean para mirar al recién llegado.

-¡¡UN MOMENTO!! ¡Yo tengo varias cosas que objetar antes de que este juicio se acabe!- Alarian entra con un brazo cibernético, prueba de su batalla, el Juez golpeaba con fuerza para volver al orden, Mario fue hacia ella para que tomara asiento e indicarle que la llamarían para atestiguar, solo que esperara su turno, por su parte Luisa miraba todo con serenidad, se levanto de su asiento y miro a todos los presente.

-Sé bien de lo que se me acusa, cometí varios delitos y no me arrepiento. ¡Es mas! Los volvería a hacer si se presentara la ocasión, si, robe una nave, si, desobedecí a mi superior. Pero cualquiera lo haría como dice el fiscal. 

-Por que todos estamos vivos, sentimos, creemos, amamos, tenemos miedos. La OCI se creó para proteger, pero no solamente a los planetas que tienen increíbles recursos tecnológicos y ambientales, sino también a los débiles, esa era la misión principal de sus fundadores.

-Véanse cada uno de ustedes y solo piensen esto: ¿Ustedes volverían el rostro y se irían dejando un niño herido y a su familia? Yo no... -se sentó y guardo silencio, Mario suspiró un poco y espero a que Luisa se retirara del estrado y se sentara de nuevo en su sitio, el juez llamo esta vez a Alarian que tomo asiento en el estrado, al hacerlo, el juez la miro detenidamente- ¿Que es lo que tienes que decir jovencita?

-Primero -lo miro de reojo- "jovencita"- gruño en drageniano, ofendida por el termino.- me llamo Alarian Mineota Xatner-Daimaoh, Guardia Personal de Lord Trackmen, líder de los Dragens supervivientes. Lo que tengo que decir es lo siguiente- mira siniestramente al Juez y sonrió- Si tienen que castigar a alguien, es a mi porque fui yo quien mato a ese capullo por amenazar a mi hermano de sangre y a toda mi familia.

La risa fue general volviendo el Juez a pedir orden, luego miro a Alarian bastante cabreado –Señorita Xatner-Daimaoh, sabemos que usted asesino a Lord Rior, pero no será enjuiciada por ello, la sargento Yoshi recibirá su condena como lo dictamina la corte -dando un martillazo- Ya se han dado todos los puntos a tratar, ahora el jurado determinara la sentencia -dando un martillazo, todos salieron de la sala, Mike tomo del hombro a Alarian que quería pelearse con el fiscal por aludir que tenia la victoria ganada. En 30 minutos fueron llamados de nuevo a tomar asiento en la corte.

Los estómagos rugían de hambre, pero nadie se quería mover, Luisa se movía nerviosamente, pues sabia que si la encontraban culpable probablemente la sentenciarían a muerte, ya que había operado en forma particular. Pero al menos había salvado al crió y eso era bueno

-¿Que me he perdido?- pregunto un dormido Oril que entraba por las puertas y se sentaba junto a su padre, Ilssek iba detrás de él y se sentó junto a su esposo.

-Un juicio. Una cosa muy aburrida para tu edad.- le contesto su padre.

-¡Jo!- el niño se cruza de brazos y pone morritos.- ¿Yo quería participar!.

TODOS: ¡NO!

-¿Porque no? –Orión arquea una cejita y se cruza de brazos medio cabreado.

-¡Porque si es seguro que Luisa se amuela! -contesto Mike mirando divertido al niño, en eso suspira- Mario dice que todo esta pésimo para ella, el jurado esta de acuerdo en que no debió tomar la nave- Al escucharlo todos se preocupan, pero no tuvieron tiempo de platicar mas, pues el juez entro de nuevo para proseguir el juicio.

-¿El jurado tiene una respuesta? -uno de los miembros, una mujer de aspecto reptiliano se levanta

-Si su Señoría, encontramos a la acusada Culpable de los cargos que se le imputan –El murmullo de sorpresa fue general y algunos miembros de la sala cuchicheaban sobre la determinación.

-¿¡POR QUÉ!?- Rugió la joven dragen levantándose del asiento y encara al Juez- ¡No tienen ninguna de autoridad para culparla de lo sucedido!- se acerca peligrosamente al estrado y mira a todos- ¡La que creo todo este disturbio fui yo! ¡Si no hubiera sido por la amenaza de matar a toda la familia de la sargento, seguramente ella no se hubiera entrometido en todo esto!

-¡Además! -sonríe- Todo lo sucedido a ocurrido en territorio Drageniano; y eso esta fuera de vuestro marco de protección. -Mario corrió hacia Alarian y la jalo hacia Piccolo - el juez de nuevo solicita el orden

-¡Jovencita! ¡Es para la OCI indiferente que haya sido en territorio drageniano y tengo la autoridad para proceder por que SOY EL JUEZ DE ESTA CORTE! -golpea una vez mas el martillo - ¡Que se levante la acusada!- Luisa obedece

-Grrr... ¡¡DE JOVENCITA NADA, VIEJO!!- rugió cabreada- ¡Y el que allá ocurrido en territorio Drageniano tiene mucho que ver en este juicio!- se pone agresiva.- ¡Lord Trackmen no autoriza que se castigue a nadie por lo sucedido en sus territorios a menos que él tenga constancia de ello! –más el Juez la ignora por completo y se dirige hacia la acusada.

-¡Se le sentencia a 1640 años de prisión en el planeta Kiruk y será flagelada enfrente de todo el grupo para muestra!- da otro martillazo - ¡Se levanta la sesión! -al dar el ultimo golpe, la gente se retira por miedo a la dragen, los soldados se llevan de nuevo a Luisa para su castigo

En cuestión de 45 minutos, fue llevada a un paredón, donde se le ato de pies y manos, un soldado con un látigo quedo tras de ella, otro mas le entregaba una mordedora, la cual negó con orgullo.

Los chasquidos daban con furia en su espalda dejándole marcas carmesí, ante cada chasquido sus compañeros de equipo se estremecían, mas ella no soltaba ninguna queja, después de varias, se la llevaron a su celda y de ahí la transportarían al planeta Kiruk.

Piccolo sintiendo pena por ella, camino hacia la celda, después de convencer a los soldados, le dejaron entrar. Ahí ella estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba y con una torunda de algodón limpiándose la sangre que salía por sus heridas, que no era mucha, arqueaba su espalda para abarcar lo suficiente, mas no podía alcanzarse del todo.

-Déjame que te ayude. -Piccolo le quita la torunda de algodón y limpia las heridas con cuidado- Alarian a creado un revuelo allá arriba por la condena -informo Piccolo- dice que intentara que te quiten la condena por todos los medios posibles –se detiene- es una forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Al oírlo Luisa comienza a reírse quedamente para después desternillarse de risa, el namek la mira sorprendido, quizás la pobre había perdido un tornillo por la sentencia

-¡Para ser extraterrestre tu hija, no sabe mucho de galaxias y planetas! -mueve la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar un poco a Piccolo - ¿Cuantas horas tiene un día?

-24 en la Tierra, 12 en Nameksei -contesto- Por lo menos eso me ha dicho Dende.

En el planeta Kiruk, un año allá es una hora en la Tierra, si dividimos 1640 años kirukis entre las 24 horas nos da por resultado... -el namek sonrió al tener la respuesta en su mente "¡68 días y 3 horas!"

-¡Exacto! Sólo estaré 3 meses aproximadamente –voltea su rostro un poco y mira al namek- El juez es un amigo mío y me hizo el favor -le guiña un ojo- Pero eso solo tu y yo lo sabemos, cuando el fiscal se entere ya habré completado la sentencia- le esboza una enorme sonrisa al namek

-¡Je! Pero aun así me parece mucho tiempo. -Piccolo continua con su trabajo, estaba limpiando una de las heridas más cercana al hombro izquierdo de la mutante, cuando la beso justo en el lugar donde iba a pasar el algodón.

Luisa por un minuto no supo que hacer, se sonrojo al máximo, cubriéndose con un brazo su pecho, se volteo y miro los profundos ojos negros, llevo una mano al rostro de jade -¿Estas seguro? Yo no puedo ser una buena compañera

-¿Porque no? Yo tampoco podría ser un buen compañero. -sonríe- Tengo muchos problemas con mis hijos e invasiones a la Tierra para estar todo el día junto a una persona querida.

Luisa lo escucha por un momento y le sonríe besándolo en los labios a lo que Piccolo le respondió abrazándola con cuidado, se separan un poco y se miran.

-Eres preciosa.- susurro el Namek, acariciándole el rostro. Luisa no dijo nada, se le hacia increíble que Piccolo tomara esta actitud, suspiro un poco al sentir la suavidad de la mano y lo beso de nuevo, haciéndose el beso mas apasionado -"Tal vez sea el bueno"

-No me importa lo que seas ni el tiempo que tardemos en estar juntos, Lucifer.- susurro Piccolo, abrazándola protectoramente- Quiero estar contigo para el resto de mis días.  
-¿Lucifer? -ella también lo abraza- ¿Porque no me llamas por mi nombre? Luisa -le susurra al namek- Sólo te pido que no me llames Fernanda, no me gusta mucho que digamos.

-A mi tampoco me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre y tengo que cargar con esa cruz. –le responde recordando el estigma con el que sufre.

-Mmmh -se suelta un poco del abrazo- ¿Qué te parece Majunia? -Piccolo se sorprende al oír su sobrenombre cuando peleó en el Torneo Budokai, mas ella se encoge de hombros- No dejo que cualquiera entre a la Comuna -Piccolo sonríe un poco y la besa de nuevo.

-Pues que "Majunia" sea el nombre que uses para nombrarme -sonríe al separarse- Solo quiero que me llames "Piccolo" cuando estés enfadada conmigo, así sabré si he hecho algo mal.

Luisa se ríe y le responde al beso, cada vez se hacia mas apasionado, hasta que escucharon llamarla, se separaron y ella se puso el chaquetín, caminando hacia la puerta, voltea hacia el namek, le sonríe guiñando un ojo y sale para cumplir su condena.

Piccolo fue donde sus hijos, quienes estaban muertos de hambre y pedían con urgencia que les diera algo de comer. El Namek se rió al verlos tan desesperados y era comprensible, pues desde la noche anterior habían cenado algo ligero y ya era casi de noche de nuevo.

Todos fueron a un restaurante de la OCI, Piccolo y sus hijos se sentaron cerca a una ventana que daba a la pista de aterrizaje, Piccolo antes de beber su café, volteo y vio la nave donde seguramente se llevarían a Luisa, bebe un poco y percibe un mensaje mental.

"¿Sabes? Todos me llaman Luisa y es muy común... Pero tú eres especial, así que tú y solo TU me llamaras Fernanda... Cuídate, vendré pronto" -Al cortarse la comunicación mental, Piccolo sonrió para sus adentros y ahora sabia que esperaría por alguien...

¿FIN?


End file.
